Well, That Was Easy
by Pixil Pixi
Summary: A girl finds finds out about the Autobots at a carnival, after seeing one of the minicons transform. She is thrown into a world of action, drama, and love. HotshotOc. Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1 The Carnival

**Okay yeah I know, BAD Kalli BAD. Why are you starting another Transfic when you already have a bumblebee one to finish! BECAUSE I WANT TOO. Well that and I'm fresh out of ideas for it. Actually I'm going to somehow mold and mix it into G1 series as well. This means I'll be doing some rewriting over the summer. _Oh goodie. _You know I probably wouldn't even be writing this if it weren't for my little Transformers Marathon today. I found my old _Transformers: Cybertron. The ultimate collection _DVDs and well as I said, had a marathon. [Just saying, I HATE this series of Transformers, but hey a fan girl needs her stuff. Actually, I bought a G1 series DVD but my friend KAIMALER [GIVE THEM BACK L] is borrowing them. [ and has been for months. { Anywayz, as you all serious, or very informed, Transfers out there know, BumbleBee, or Goldbug [which ever you prefer], does not appear in this series (at least to my knowledge, I'm only on the 3 and 4th disks out of 7) only Hotshot does. **

**On top of that, I grew up watching _Transformers: Armada_. Which ALSO, instead of Bumblebee/Goldbug, has HotShot. :] SO naturally, he was one of my favorites. In fact I think he was my first Transformer/Autobot I liked (Until I saw Starscream for the first time.).**

**ALSO I MUST NOTE THAT I WATCHED THIS EPISODE (CALLED CARNIVAL, its #7 I believe in the Armada series) THAT MY CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED IN. I'M NOT SURE WHY BUT IN THE SHOW CARLOS CALLED HIS SKATEBOARD SURESHOCK NOT GRINDOR. Which is weird because Alexis calls her scooter Minicon Sureshock too. BUT WHEN I SEARCHED FOR SURESHOCK ON SEVERAL DIFFERENT SEARCH ENGINES, THE IMAGES THAT CAME UP WERE THE ONE OF THE SCOOTER NOT THE SKATEBOARD. I AM SO CONFUSED. CAN ANYONE ENLIGHTEN ME ON THIS MATTER? **

**Anyway, ufntil then, I'm making the skateboard Grindor and the scooter Sureshock. It makes more sense to me. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Carnival_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

"Ugghhhh" I groaned. My cell phone's alarm clock beside me went ballistic as I reached over to the annoying phone, still in bed, with my eyes closed. Finally after many failed attempts, I opened my eyes groggily, and forced myself to sit up. The sun shone brightly in my eyes, causing me to blink rapidly, and rub my eyes.

**_*BEEP*_**

**_*BEEP*_**

**_*BEEP*_**

I looked to my red and white colored slider phone annoyed. It started to shake violently from ringing so long, as if it were getting impatient and annoyed. Sometimes I think the stupid thing had a mind of its own. Ha! Like that's possible. It started to ring even louder. Finally I picked up the phone from the nightstand.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." I muttered to myself shutting off the alarm on my phone and climbing out of bed. I went through my morning cycle, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, brushing my hair, etc.

"HEY BROOKE! YOU UP?" my father shouted from downstairs. I could faintly smell burnt bacon through my door that I had left cracked open last night.

"Yeah I'm up!" I yelled back in response.

"Good! I made breakfast! Hurry up! Or else we'll be late for the carnival!" He yelled as I came downstairs yawning.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Oh yeah that's right, the Cosmos Go Research Center's carnival is today!" I said happily. The carnival was always fun and every year they would have newly updated technology on display, games and other stuff. I, being the science/engineer/mechanic geek that I am, personally enjoy the technology part.

A plate of food, if you could call it that, was dropped in front of me. My face contorted into a disgusted face. The bacon was burnt, the eggs were…green? And the strawberries had white fuzzy stuff on it. There was NO way I was going to touch that.

"Here eat up so we can leave" Dad said grabbing his keys and walking out the door to the car. I looked back down at the food.

"Yeah, I think I lost my appetite" I muttered to myself, and discarded the food in the trash. I sighed, wishing mom was here. She always had made the best blueberry pancakes…

I walked out the door and got in the car.

"That was quick." My dad commented putting the key in the ignition and backing out of the driveway. I shrugged.

"I wasn't hungry." Was all I said.

**

* * *

**

The drive to the carnival was very uneventful and boring. My father and I never really had anything to talk about, other than mechanics and the latest technology of course.

As soon as we got her my father had met up with his friend and his friends little 5 year old boy, Aron. I, having no patience for children or that natural motherly instinct for some odd reason, went my own way. I didn't feel like entertaining him while my father and his friend had all the fun.

Not only 5 minutes after I had left them, my stomach growled loudly. People around me glanced in my direction. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly made my way over the nearest food stand, which happen to be Pizza.

"Watch out! Hey coming through!" I heard a Mexican looking kid wearing a yellow jacket and a red helmet riding on an abnormally large skate board yell at me. I looked to my side and gasp, jumping out of the way quickly barley in time to missed being run over. My Pizza fell to the ground, and I landed on my butt.

"Sorry about that!" a blond-haired guy riding on a blue bike, wearing a blue helmet, khakis, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket, yelled at me as he passed me by. I huffed, blowing stray strand of my dark chocolate brown hair out of my face, and glared at them.

"Hey wait up Carlos!" I heard him yell as they turned a corner. I quickly got to my feet and looked at my fallen pizza.

"Oh they'll pay for that." I growled and took off running in the direction they had left in.

Soon I came to the edge of the Carnival, woods lined the outside, and there was a path that went through.

"Robots!" "Wow look!" I heard children shouting and looked to my right.

A small crowd had gathered around three short robots, one peach, another yellow and the last one was silver and blue. Completely forgetting the stupid jerks, I walked up to the crowd in awe. I'd never have though they would have researched and come up with actual complex robots!

"Gee, I didn't know they were doing robotics development here at the observatory." I saw my father's friend comment. Little Aron sat on top of his shoulders staring at the robots.

"Yeah but these models are probably just using a preprogrammed chip. Pretty low tech junk" my father commented back, acting as if he knew all about robotics.

I rolled my eyes. He was good with mechanics sure, but it was all cars and junk, he knew nothing about more high tech stuff like robotics. I on the other hand was on my schools robotics team and I was studying to become robotic and/or mechanical engineer. I knew all about this stuff. And trust me, this was _anything **but **_low tech.

"Ahh low tech Yeah right." I heard the familiar voice of the jerk that knocked me down.

"Well I guess this means we can stop worrying and have ourselves a good time" Blonde said back to him.

'Okay now THAT'S suspicious. What do they mean _not have to worry?_' I thought to myself. Hmph, time to investigate. I smiled mischievously, and then remembered my forgotten pizza. Well at least I have a motive to talk about.

I put on an angry face and stopped my way over to them through the crowd. They hadn't noticed me.

"Ahh yeaahh, but still it would have been fun to surprise someone with our buddies though" The black haired one, Carlos I think Blonde had shouted, said a little disappointed.

I was about to walk behind them and confront them, but stopped as the skateboard and the bike started shaking, and making beeping noises. Immediately my curiosity peeked. I stayed behind them.

'Carlos' and Blonde panicked a little and suddenly the board and the bike slide out from under them, moving on their own. Suddenly, they started moving, rather transforming. They transformed into robotic things, very similar to the other robots from the carnival.

"Ahh no!"

"High wire!"

"Grindor!"

"Why'd you have to get into the act?" The blonde one finished.

I gasped loudly in shock. They turned around.

"Oh crap!" Carlos said.

The two robots started to run off to the crowd.

"Hey get back here!" Blonde called, failing to get the two robots attentions. He turned back to me.

"Ahh No what are we supposed to do now?" Carlos said a little panicked.

"Okay. _WHAT just happened? What were those?" _I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. Now that they knew that I saw them, I had the right to demand answers.

Blonde and Carlos looked at each other uneasily.

"Uhh uh we can't tell you!" Carlos said making up a pitiful excuse of a lie. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and _why not?_" I questioned in doubt, "I saw those robots transform! And I'm smart enough to know that man could not have _possibly_ developed such advanced technology. Those things had a mind of their own!"

"Ummm it's classified?" Blonde said in a weak voice. God, these two were so easily intimidated. Well that just makes it all the more easier for me.

"Liar" I stated and started towards them, "tell me."

They remained silent. I sighed in frustration.

"I _promise_ that _whatever_ you say will not leave me lips. Whatever stupid secret you guys are keeping is safe with me." I said putting my hand over my heart swearing.

"Plus you OWE me for making me drop my breakfast." I glared at them. Finally they caved.

"…alright I guess you deserve to know. BUT you can't say a _word_ about them." Blonde said. I nodded.

"By the way I'm Rad White. And this is Carlos." Rad said, I nodded again and motioned for him to keep going.

"A couple of days ago..." he began telling the story.

**[I'm not going to go on into the whole detail part because I'm lazy and I'm sure you ALL know the story of the Autobots and Decepticons already. Otherwise you wouldn't even be reading this now would you?]**

"So _now _do you see why it's so important to keep it a secret? Our worlds depend on it!" Carlos exaggerated, waving his arms in the air. I nodded.

"Yeah okay sure. I won't tell" I paused as they let out relieved breathes, "but on one condition." The both snapped their heads up at me.

"What condition is that?" Rad asked hesitantly, or was he nervous? It was hard to tell.

"That I join you guys." I said and then added, "I want to help, and it seems with the repairs on your base, that I could be of some use to you guys. I'm studying to be an engineer in mechanics and robotics." I smiled.

Carlos and Rad looked at each other, a little hesitantly.

"Well I guess, but you'll have to ask Prime himself." Rad said thoughtfully.

I nodded and smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I said standing up from my sitting position. They stood up too.

"Wait, right now?" Carlos asked.

I nodded, "Yes, now."

Did I sound a little demanding? Oh well.

"But what about the carnival, we need to look after the bots. And make sure they don't give us away or anything" Rad asked.

I sighed, a little disappointed.

"Okay let's go"

* * *

We ended up playing games and eating popcorn for the rest of the time. After a while we went to the top of a houses porch.

I looked around worriedly.

"Should we even be up here? I mean this is someone's house." I said, but they didn't seem to hear me.

"Look at those clowns! Their stealing the show!" Rad said popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. I looked down at the parade. Sure enough those 3 robots from before were marching in the parade. High wire and Grindor started beeping. I wish I knew what they were saying.

"What that guys? You guys thinking about show biz?" Carlos said laughing.

"Maybe you guys want to because it's new to you, but as far as I'm concerned the transformers are way more interesting." Rad said putting another popcorn piece in his mouth.

"Yeah I agree with Rad, you guys are way better." I said and stole some of Reds popcorn.

After a while we made our way down from the house. We were currently standing against the corner of the house where no one could see us, or at least we thought _they wouldn't._

"I think we should be getting Sparkplug and the others back soon." Rad said, making us all stop.

"Aww already? But we have plenty of time!" Carlos said trying to convince Rad to stay longer.

I smiled. Maybe I'd get to meet Optimus Prime!

I crossed my arms and put on a serious look.

"Rad's right, this is risky enough already. I think we should head back to base." I said.

"You're only saying that because you wanna see the base and meet Optimus." Carlos argued.

I grinned.

"Yep" I replied to his accusation.

Sparkplug beeped something.

"See you heard Grindor, he wants' to stay!"Carlos said.

"Drop it" Rad replied in a commanding way, "Come on hurry up and transform back into vehicle mode."

The robots talked amongst themselves, seemingly disappointed and then shifted back into a skateboard and a bicycle.

Carlos and Rad got onto the Minicons.

"Hey what about me?" I complained, not having a Minicon partner of my own to ride on.

"Here, hop on and wrap your hands around my waist." Carlos said.

I looked at him disdainfully, but did it anyway since there was no room on.

* * *

Later, we found the rest of the Minicons surrounded by a group of kids still. We all stopped and Rad and Carlos started a fight with the little kids, trying to get them to leave the mini cons alone so that we could go back to the base. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Rather I was paying attention to the two approaching figures. Sure enough Billy and Fred showed up, holding a net and a rope. Oh god, what exactly are they going to do with those! My eyes widened, imagining the worse.

"Hello boys" Billy said in a teasing way. I glared at him. Then again I don't think he even saw me.

"I see you got yourself some pretty decent looking hardware." Billy said.

"I bet that skate board and the bike are robots too aren't they?" Fred said pointing.

Carlos and Rad tensed up.

"We saw them back there!" he said.

"Saw what? Back where?" Carlos said.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what we're talking about." Billy said. I gritted my teeth. The nerve of these two. Ugh, they were jerks!

"The alien that came from far away to invade our planet" Fred said accusingly.

I rolled my eyes, 'Oh lord.'

"Fred you're such a loser." Billy sighed.

"Billleey, follow you gut instincts" Fred complained in the most annoying tone I think I've EVER heard.

Billy looked at him with a 'wtf?' face and the sighed in frustration.

"Why don't we just fast forward to the part where we capture them." Billy said. My eyes widened. Kidnap? Really? These guys are messed up in the head!

All of us took off running while they were still looking at each other. I looked back at them for a sec.

'_Good lord, I swear their gay._' I thought to myself as I ran with Sparkplug. We and two of the other bots turned left while Carlos and Rad went right. I looked behind us, Fred and Billy were running in place talking, and then they started running after us. I gasped and looked forward again. I was beginning to fall behind, so I ran to keep up with Sparkplug. We ran through various of stands. Somewhere is the mix Sparkplug and I got separated. I ran through the crowd of people trying to find at least one of them. If I couldn't then I would lose my chance! They wouldn't be able to contact me or find me!

Squinting my eyes, I looked into the distance for a familiar face, or bot. Behind a wood stand I spotted two head poking out. I ran to them just in time, because before they could say anything we all heard a tire screech behind us. Our attention turned to a yellow car. It was beautiful. Its coat shinned in the sunlight, and its design amazed me. I'd never seen another car like it. Maybe it was a foreign one? Whatever it was it must be expensive! I stared in awe.

"Hot shot! Man are we glad to see you!" Rad said. My eyes widened. Of course it was an Autobot! That's why I've never seen the model before! He was from another planet! A Grin appeared across my face.

"That's an Autobot!" I yelled in excitement. I could feel goose bumps rise on my skin. Hey who wouldn't be excited? It's not every day you meet an alien race from another planet that's intelligent and doesn't want to dissect you or destroy you're race!

"Yeah! That's Hotshot." Carlos said to me.

"Oh Cool!" I yelled again.

Suddenly the car door opened. A girl in white pants and a peach-red top got out.

**_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOUR IN?" _**she said in the pissiest and nagging voice I think I've ever heard. Forget Fred and Billy she was even MORE annoying. Rad and Carlos gasped and shrunk in fear; both of them had guilty looks on their faces. I snickered, this must be Alexis.

"I KNOW**_ EXACTLY _**what the two of you have been up too! Let's just say a little birdie told me." She said pointed upward and a little mechanical bird thing landed in her hand.

"Oh cool! What's that? Is that another Minicon?" I asked aloud, but she seemed to either not hear me, or she was just ignoring me.

"Owe, busted. Thought we could get away with it." Rad said looking at Carlos.

I huffed.

"And just _HOW_ were you going to explain me?" I inquired. They both shrugged in an 'I don't know' manor. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah you would think that, and get these guys back to the base on the double okay? And about her, well we need her to speak to Optimus. I'm very disappointed in you guys" she said in a motherly like tone, her hands rested on her hips and put her chest out slightly in an authoritative manner. _Oh please._

"What should I click my heels together 3 times? You got all the ideas, you do it." Carlos said turning around and looking at the ground.

Alexis sighed.

"Let's just go find the others" Alexis said.

Hotshot transformed and we started walking around the place looking for the Minicons.

* * *

I walked behind a little, not really knowing what to do. And I will admit to being a little intimidated be the two newest people, especially the Autobot. He was HUGE. Bigger than I had imagined him to be, then again I was thinking only a little taller than Minicon size. Alexis and Hot shot fell back a little, putting me in the middle of them.

Alexis looked at me, and smiled. I smiled hesitantly, not really knowing what to do.

"Hi I'm Alexis. I'm sorry those Buffoons had to get you into this mess." She said glancing briefly at them to give them a glare.

"Oh it's nothing! It wasn't their fault actually, I was the one who insisted they tell me after I saw Grindor and Highwire transform." I said nervously. I laughed a little.

"Oh…and you didn't think to tell anyone, or that they might take over the world?" Alexis questioned.

I shook my head.

"Well at first I wasn't sure what to believe, but…I don't know. I'm an opened minded person, and I don't like to judge or come to conclusions before I fully understand the person or situation." I paused as she nodded at me and then I added, "I'm studying to become an engineer in Mechanics and Robotics. So I was sort of intrigued by the bots even before I knew. And then after hearing the whole story…I sort of thought that I could be of some use, with the repairs and stuff."

"Really? That would be awesome" I heard a mechanical voice speak from beside me. I jumped in surprise and looked up at the big yellow robot. He was smiling down at me.

"huh? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized faltered a little.

I smiled encouragingly at him.

"No it's okay; it was just the first time you've spoken to me yet. I wasn't really sure what to expect." I said.

He grinned again and stopped. Turning to me, he held of his finger.

"I'm Hotshot." He said. I took his finger in my grasp and shook it.

"I'm Brooke Emerson." I said.

"Hey love birds! Hurry up and catch up!" Alexis's annoying nagging voice yelled at us from ahead. I blushed.

'Love birds? What the hell?' I thought a little annoyed. Just because we we're talking amongst ourselves didn't mean we're 'love birds.'

I let go of Hotshot's hand and ran to catch up with the guys who were stopped, waiting for us. I heard Hotshot following behind me.

* * *

Soon, we found Jolt backed against the wall, Fred and Billy cornered him. A bunch of kids surrounded Jolt, trying to fend them off. Hotshot walked up and kneeled behind Billy and Fred. The little kids got scared and ran away. Hotshot Grinned as Fred slowly turned around. He got scared and quickly faced the front, and then spent about a minute getting Billy to turn around.

"Scuse me I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked in an over confident voice. He started reaching for Jolt.

"Sorry guys but it would break my CPU to see Jolt go, friends like him are hard to come by" he said smoothly. I laughed; he certainly did live up to his name.

All the sudden, Jolt transformed and carried the two frightened bullies off. They screamed as Jolt flew around and then finally they fell onto a hot air balloon.

"Hotshot you've gotta get them down!" Rad yelled in worry. I don't see how, I mean they were idiots for messing with highly advanced robots from outer space.

"Yeah I know, but it'll take some time since I can't use my own guns around here." He said and then looked around for something he could use. He spotted the shooting cage games.

"Aha! I've found my weapon." He said and walked over to the kid who was currently playing the game.

"Hey kid mind if I borrow that for a second?" he asked, and took the gun/cannon. He started to twirl it, doing all these tricks with it.

"Show off" I muttered smiling.

The kid watched in awe and then ran to his mother trying to tell her how he saw some big yellow robot doing tricks. I laughed. How cute.

Hotshot took the gun and shot it at the hot air balloon. He transformed, back up and then sped off. Suddenly he went off the road, using the side as a ramp, headed straight for the hot air balloon.

He transformed in mid-air and as the hot air balloon popped, he caught Billy and Fred in his palms.

"Jolt over here!" he called and the small Minicon attached to Hotshot's back, allowing him to fly to safety.

I watched with my mouth open, gawking. That had to have been the coolest thing I'd ever seen…then again I never really did get out much, I was always content alone with a good book or something…

Hotshot landed in front of us four, and then gently put Billy and Fred down.

"Maybe you should be the idea guy" Billy said to Fred while rubbing his head.

Suddenly the same group of kids ran up.

"Hey that was cool!" one said

"NO it wasn't just cool it was hot!" Another said.

Hotshot kneeled to them and grinned.

"Hey thanks kids. My friend Jolt here would like to thank all of you too." He said. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway. Such a crowd pleaser.

The kids started bombarding Hotshot with questions about Jolt and himself.

"I don't believe this." Billy muttered.

"Well you should." I said turning to them.

"Yeah and you can't let anyone know what happened here today, and they mean anyone." Rad said.

"Cuse who's to say if you decide to blab." Carlos said.

"Let's say for instance-"Fred started but I interrupted him.

"Honestly do you really want to make him mad?" I said pointing at Hotshot.

"Yeah let's just say you don't wanna mess with his temper." Alexis added.

Billy and Fred looked behind them at Hotshot.

He laughed at something the kids said.

They turned back to us.

"We promise" Billy said

"Not to tell a soul about what happened here today." Fred finished.

"Alrighty kids." Hotshot started.

"AT YOUR SERVICE!" Billy and Fred shouted at the same time.

"This transformers punching out for the day" Hotshot saluted and transformed into his car mode.

"Stand back kids! Don't want anyone to get hurt!" he said, "and remember all bots are equal!" He said. Alexis jumped in his front passenger seat and I followed her example, jumping in the back. We drove off, leaving Carlos and Rad to ride home on Grindor and Highwire.

I stared at their figures, rapidly disappearing into the distance.

After I could no longer see their silhouettes, I sighed and sat back into my seat. Surprisingly, Hotshot's interior was _very _comfy. The material was different than I thought it might look like (Not that I spend a whole lot of time thinking about his interior. That would be a little creepy. Thinking about being inside of him I mean). In fact, it didn't even look like it was of Earth material.

'Well, that sort of _does_ make since.' I thought to myself. He wasn't from Earth after all. The material was soft, but very sturdy. It also had these tiny patterns on it, making it look like nothing from this world.

I took my attention off of the seat, losing interest in it and looked up at the front. Alexis had her ear buds in her ears, and was playing with her cell phone. I decided not to bother her and turned my gaze to the window, resting my head on the doors seal. I stared out at the forest of trees that past by us, and started tracing the patterns on the seal out of boredom. It was probably my imagination, but I could almost hear a soft purring. It was probably just me.

Maybe I should go get that checked out...

* * *

After some time, I watched as the forested tree's soon turned into shrubs, which turned into rocks and sand.

I sighed. We had been traveling in Hotshot for at least 20 minutes now, and I had nothing to do. I considered just taking a nap, but I had no idea how far away we were from our destination.

I turned back around to the front, getting bored of watching the scenery outside. I mean, who watches rocks and sand and _doesn't_ get bored of it. Alexis was no longer playing with her phone, and her ear buds were gone. She was looking at me in a bit of a daze.

"Umm...yes?" I asked awkwardly. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what we're gonna do with you," she said, "I mean now that you know our secret…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean what are we going to do with her? Oh course we're going to let her stay Alexis." Hotshot said.

Alexis turned back to the front.

She shrugged.

"Well okay, if you say so. I mean you do know Optimus better than I do."

There was silence for a while. I'm not sure for how long, but I seemed to go into a daze, thinking about the Autobots, the Minicons…the Decepticons. All this stuff seemed to come so fast…so much to comprehend. I guess I was just now coming to the realization of it all.

All the sudden I felt my pocket vibrating and my cell phone started playing the "**Super Mario Brothers theme song**".

Alexis looked back at me from the front seat. I smiled sheepishly and took the cell phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID.

'**DAD'** appeared on the screen in bold letters.

'Oh crap! I totally forgot about him! Oh no, he must think I got kidnapped or something!' I thought in a panic. I hesitated for a moment. Should I even pick it up? I mean I was never really on good terms with him. Ever since mom left, he'd sort of drifted away. We never really had much in common (other than technology) and hardly talked as much. Even if he did seem distant though, I could tell he still loved, or cared, about me. So of course he would be worried.

I decided to pick it up. Oh god, what was I gonna tell him? I looked up at Alexis, who was staring at me strangely, a questioning look on her face.

"It's my dad! What am I going to do?" I said panicked.

Alexis thought for a moment.

"Tell him you met up with a friend from school and that you're spending the night with them." She suggested.

"And who is this friend? He's going to want a name!" I asked.

"Well duh, me of course!" she smiled, pointing to herself.

I hesitated for a second, but then pressed the answer key.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"BROOKE! Oh my god! Are you okay? The robots went a little hay wire and there was this huge panicked crowd and-"he freaked out into the phone. I cut him off, wanting to prevent a heart attack.

"Dad it's okay. I'm fine. I actually ran into my friend" I looked at Alexis, she was watching me. A grin appeared on her face, "from school. I couldn't-"I was unable to finish because my father cut me off, seemingly calmed down a little.

"You made a friend from school? That's awesome hunny!" I blushed from embarrassment. It's not that I wasn't unsocial or anything. I mean don't get me wrong, I do have friends, just not close ones. So I rarely ever have any friends over. If I do it's either to work on a robot, or some school project. Plus, I never really took the initiative to find one either, I always did prefer to be alone, with my work and such. I enjoyed the silence.

I sighed.

"As I was saying, I couldn't find you, so she said that I could spend the night at her house." I finished.

"What's her name?" he inquired, "when am I going to meet her."

"Her names Alexis dad" I said, "and I don't know."

He was silent for a second, he was hesitating.

"HI Mr. Emerson!" Alexis yelled to my phone from the front.

"Oh, is that her?" he asked excitedly. Honestly, I just think he is dragging this conversation on just to talk to me. Now that I think about it, this was probably the longest conversation we've had in about a month or so.

"Yes, dad. So you don't mind if I stay the night?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure it's fine, stay as long as you want to with your new friend!" he said excitedly. I wasn't sure if it was because he would have the house to himself, or if he actually cared that I had a new friend. Although at this point I didn't really care.

"Okay then, bye" I said and hung up. I released a breath of air that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding in.

"Hey girls, put your seat belts on, we're about to arrive at the base!" Hotshot's voice came out of the radio.

I jump in surprise.

He chuckled through the speakers as I quickly put on my seat belt. Alexis seemed to have already put it on beforehand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. I didn't say anything; I was too busy staring at the Rock wall we we're about to crash into. We we're only seconds away from hitting it.

"OH MY GOD! WATCH OUT!" I screamed closing my eyes, and wrapping my arms around my head, expecting the worse.

…

But it never came; there was no crash, no nothing. All I could feel was us going downhill.

I cautiously opened my eyes, and slowly started to unwrap my arms from around myself. My eyes turning into large saucers as we rolled downward into the base.

All the sudden Hotshot picked up speed.

"wwwOOOOOAAAHHH!" I yelled as we approached the end of the downhill ramp at a fast speed. All the sudden we touched onto the flat surface. Immediately Hotshot did a 360 spin, and then gracefully coming to a complete halt. He started laughing at my response, finding amusement from nearly scaring me to death. Alexis seemed to not mind, maybe even enjoyed it a little from the grin plastered on her face.

As soon as he stopped, Alexis unbuckled her seat belt and got out, as if nothing had happened.

Shaking slightly from nearly having a heart attack, I unbuckled my seat belt as well and slowly climbed out of him. As soon as I closed the door, I heard gears starting to shift and turned around to see Hotshot transforming into his natural form. I stared in awe. It was still new to me. He laughed again, making me realize that I was staring up at him, gawking. I shut my mouth, blushing. He laughed again.

"YOU GET IT? YOU WILL NEVER EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" I heard Alexis yelling in a motherly tone. I turned around to see her standing in front of Carlos and Rad with her hands on her hips. She started nagging at them about how they should be more careful and threatening them about consequences and such. It surprised me how she could go from a smiling happy go lucky person to an angry nagging (and annoying) mother. Maybe she was Bi-polar?

"Oh yeah and one more thing I forgot to mention. You guys better get cleaning!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah we heard it before. It's an official base, not our own hang out." Carlos groaned.

"Hey loose the attitude and get a move on" Alexis said and walked away towards me.

"Hey your back!" I heard a loud confident, deep voice say, "Where did you guys go?"

I turned around to see a red, white and blue colored bot walking towards us. He was larger than Hotshot. I supposed this was Optimus Prime, the great leader of the Autobots.

He stopped when he was in front of Hotshot. Hotshot looked up at him.

"Yeah sorry for not telling you. Carlos and Rad ran off with some of the Minicons to some carnival, and we," gesturing to Alexis and himself, "had to go get them before we got noticed or found out." Hotshot explained.

He nodded and then looked down, noticing me.

"I see you brought along a friend." he stated.

Hotshot nodded.

"Yeah, she saw Highwire and Grindor transform and then Rad and Carlos had to tell her. She says she wants to help us too." He said, and then smiled down at me.

"You do?" Optimus asked and kneeled down to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, actually I think I could be of some use to you guys. I'm majoring in Mechanics and robot engineering. This place is amazing" I said emphasizing the last part and looked around. I looked back at him. He seemed to be listening intently.

"I think it would be cool to work with you guys, it'd really help me with my studies, and I think what you guys are doing is great. It sounds fun." I finished. Optimus looked thoughtful.

"Alright that sounds good, welcome to the team…uh" he trailed off as he offered his hand.

"Brooke. Brooke Emerson at your service" I smiled and took his hand (more like finger) and shook it.

"Welcome to the team Brooke." He said happily. I'm pretty sure that if he had a mouth, (or if he had one and wasn't hiding it behind his mask) he would be smiling.

**A/N: Okay then, that's the end of chapter one for now. Why? BECAUSE IT'S SO FRICKIN LONG! OH MY LORD. Actually I think this is the longest chapter of any story I've typed out in 1 day! This thing took me like 5 hours (mostly because I was getting sidetracked by cleaning my room). Okay then…Well review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 New beginings and new friends

**CHAPTER 2: **

_**Okay so here is ch 2. I actually think I might finish this story…because well I grew up with the series for one, that and I know the series better since I watched it a lot as a kid. ] **_

_**I wasn't sure at first about how I would write this one, because I'm never good with introductions to characters. Only beginnings of stories. D Hopefully I will become better at romance too, I haven't much practice with it either (thus why some of my stories are also on halt. Which I should REALLY announce soon which ones are). I **_**really** **hope this story does not come out to be a dud like my bumble bee story did (which sux because it had a **_**really **_**good intro [which I am proud of]). Oh well. So anyhow what I was saying before I got off track (stupid ADHD. [ ). I hope this chapter doesn't come out too crappy. I've been thinking over how she was going to be introduced and I feel this is an okay choice. [Because my creativity is failing me right now] So I hope you enjoy it. You don't have to, but some reviews would be nice. ****.**

…**.Do people actually even **_**read this?**_** Lol.**

**Disclaimer: **_**do you actually think I would be writing this if I owned the series? NO. **_

… … …

_I ended up spending the night at the base, which wasn't exactly like I thought it would be. The base was built for Cybertronians, not humans, meaning that there were no soft beds or anything. I ended up having to sleep in Hotshots back seat. Don't get me wrong, it was pretty comfy, but I wasn't used to sleeping in anything other than a bed._

Other than waking up a couple of times during the night, often rolling onto the seat beat locks, (one time rolling of the seat) I pretty much sleep like a baby.

"Hey there sleeping beauty? How was your recharge?" Hot shot's voice came through his speakers. I yawned and stretched my arms a little.

"Slept like a baby." I replied smiling at his center console where his radio was located at. I wasn't sure if he could see it or not, but I hoped he could.

He was silent for a brief moment, like he was hesitant.

"What is a…. he paused for a moment, "bay-be?"He asked, sounding it out slowly, unsure if he pronounced it like. My eyes widened and I sat up.

"You don't know what a baby is?" I asked.

"Umm, no… should I?" he asked.

"Well YEAH! I mean you're a fully grown Autobot right? You should know these things!" I said disbelievingly and gawked. How could an adult not know anything about reproduction? Maybe it was different for Cybertronians…Well of course they have some way of reproducing, but maybe it was different for them… Maybe I should ask Optimus or Red Alert.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of that word before… and I'm not all that old. I'm the youngest bot here" he said.

I sighed. I could not believe I _might_ have to give him 'THE talk.'

"Hot shot… has anyone ever given you…_The Talk_?" I asked slowly.

"Define…_The Talk_." He said sheepishly. I sighed. _Surely _Optimus or Red Alert, or whoever raised him had the sense to tell him how his species reproduce.

"Babies are small humans" I said simply.

"Oh! Just like Minicons!" he said. I slapped my forehead. Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that like that.

"Hot shot, babies are the offspring of a male and female human" I said.

"OOOhhhh… So their kind of like protoforms!" he said innocently as it dawned on him. I smiled at him…

"What's a protoform?" I asked confused.

"It's like a 'baby' human. Their newly born Cybertronians." He explained.

I grinned. "Yeah then I guess they are." I said, relieved.

It was quiet for a moment; all that you could hear were some of the computers barely audible rumbling in the background. I leaned back, fully intending to maybe catch so more shut eye. I closed my eyes and sighed contently.

"Brooke?" Hot Shot suddenly asked.

I opened one eye.

"Yeess?" I asked.

"Can you…Can you tell me about humans and Earth some time? You little guys are pretty interesting" he asked innocently. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to Hot Shot." I smiled and got out. He transformed. Has soon as he was done he looked down at me and… started laughing. I frowned.

"What? What are you laughing at?" I asked annoyed.

"Nice bed hair" he laughed a little more and seemed to calm down a little bit.

I pouted, but soon grinned, unable to stay mad at him for long. I started to pat down my short chocolate brown hair. It was slanted, short in the back, and then making a slant down to the front. Short in the back, longer in the middle [a/n: Think Raven's hair style from Teen Titans that used to be on Cartoon Network.… The cartoon styled Raven, not the old Marvel comic book series Raven].

I blushed and ran my fingers, as a make-shift brush, through it furiously. It seemed to work just enough. Oh well, it was all I could do for now.

"Better?" I asked, not really having anything to look at.

He examined me for a second, making me squirm a bit.

"Yep!" He said closing his eyes and smiling.

Suddenly, reality dawned on me.

"Oh my god! Hot Shot! What time is it!" I freaked. I'd **never** been late for school in my life. Yeah, yeah, call me a goodie-goodie, but I hated being late to _anything._

"Umm, about 7:10 AM." He said. I released a breathe of relief.

"Oh thank god. I nearly had a heart attack." I said and then looked up at him, "Hot Shot I have to go to school! It's Thursday."

"Oh, okay…I'll drive you then." He said a little…disappointed? He transformed back into his vehicle mode and opened his front passenger seat.

"Get in and I'll take you." I nodded and clambered into him, belt buckling my seat belt quickly. As soon as I was secure, Hot Shot drove off.

"Whew, made it!" I mumbled to myself looking up at the wall clock, "It's only 7:30 and school starts at 8"

**BEEP!**

Hot shots horn went off behind me. I looked back and waved at him and ran inside the school without a second glance.

* * *

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for all the teasing, bullying, and odd looks. I sighed, wondering what my social life would be like if I weren't a 'Robo-geek.' I loved making things, and inventing new stuff. So naturally I was in the Robotics club. Unfortunately though, that meant I was automatically put me on the bottom of the social food chain. Meaning only the nerdy geeks, and the purely nice and kind people, who didn't give a crap about the social food chain, talked to me. Unfortunately for me, all the nerdy geeks were either unpleasant, jerks, annoying, or just weird.

The old doors creaked as I opened them. The halls were deserted other than two teachers chatting adamantly to each other. No one ever got here until 7:45. At least I had another 15 minutes of peace and quiet.

Sighing, I walked past the teachers and up the staircase that lead to the 2nd floor of the school. After heading to my locker and getting my books, I headed back downstairs and turned left. I stopped at the doors of a room labeled '**Cafeteria.**' I opened the doors, instantly looking down out of habit. After years of experience, I'd found it best not to make eye contact. It somehow made you more invisible, less noticeable. Only by a little though.

There no sounds in the Cafeteria. People never did. At least not until it was close to the bell, that's when all the more popular people got to school. It was deathly quiet.

I glanced upwards a little. There weren't many other people in the place. They were over achievers, just like me. In a way they were like me, they hated being late, and hated anything below a 90. As I scanned the room quickly, I could only recognize faces, I knew no names. They were all from different clicks, naturally they never talked to me, or each other for that matter. Oh course, my school was that one stereotypical school. The kinds of schools that were on TV, or in books. There were the preps, the jocks, the Goths, the athletes, the average, the plain Janes, the punks, the skaters, and so on. Everyone had a click, and everyone had a friend in the click.

Some of them looked at me, hearing my footsteps. None of them talked. As soon as they had looked, they had already looked back down at whatever book or whatever they were doing. It's not like they would ever care. No one cared about a 'Robo-geek.' We were with the lower clicks on the food chain. It was bad rep to hang out with us, just because we were smaller, smarter, and we were different. I sighed and took a seat at an empty round table at the back of the cafeteria and pulled out my latest book I got from the library on building robots. Opening the book to the 3rd chapter, where I had left off.

"Hey"

I snapped my head up in surprise. A girl I'd never seen before, at least I don't remember ever seeing, was there standing in front of me. She had dark black shoulder length hair, with dark pools of brown eyes. They almost looked black. She was tan, Native American to be exact. Her face was clear, a freckle or to here and there. The only makeup she wore was a little bit of eyeliner and some light black mascara. A small smile spread across her face. She was wearing an indigo blue shirt, with an orange fairy on it and dark blue skinny jeans. She held a stack of intermixed blue and white papers in her hands.

She looked completely different than me. I had Chocolate brown hair, with Raven's (from the Cartoon Network animated Teen Titans) hair cut. I had Electric blue eyes, vibrant, in which I surrounded with heavy black mascara and eyeliner. I thought it made my eyes 'pop.' Dad always said it was my best feature. I wore darker colors, made me blend in a little better. I usually wore cold colors. Never wearing any reds, yellows, or oranges. It made me stand out to much. I was wearing a violet purple shirt was a black hoodie, and dark black skinny jeans with black converse. Honestly, I could almost fit into the Goth or Emo group, except I did not have their depressed or negative attitudes. Unfortunately, our schools clicks were pretty cliché and stereotypical.

I gawked for a second. Why is she talking to _me_ of all people?

I shook my head and closed my mouth, quickly recovering.

"Uh…Hi?" I said, giving her a shy smile.

She grinned, and then sat down, placing the stack of papers beside her.

I stared at her. Was she really sitting down in front of me? At the _same_ table?

"I'm Sarah Wallace, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before." she said in a bubbly voice. She stuck out her hand. Her finger nails were colored Orange and blue colored fingernails. I looked at her hand and then back at her.

"I-I'm Brooke Emerson… I'm not new; I've lived here all my life." I said quietly and slowly grabbed her hand. Sarah looked surprised.

"Oh! How rude of me… I'm sorry I guess I didn't notice before." She said blushing a

I looked around. Perhaps there was a hidden camera, or some little group that she was from, _laughing_ at me.

But as I looked, I didn't see anything, just the same people who hadn't even given me a second glance.

I looked back at her. She still smiled. Finally, I decided that maybe…just maybe she was just being nice. It _was_ possible.

I flashed her a smile, making her grin.

"No-no its okay, I don't mind. Most people don't. I sort of try to stay hidden." I laughed nervously.

She looked at me in confusion.

"What? Why would you do that?" she asked in confusion. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Did she not see me? Did she not see my book? Did she not know about the chain?

I held up my advanced robotics book.

I looked at and then looked back at me.

"So? What's hiding got to do with that book?" she asked.

I stared at her. Okaaayyy this is new…

"It's advanced robotics." I stated. She continued to stare.

"Meaning I'm a 'Robo-geek' or whatever that slut calls me" I explained, my gaze shifting over to the popular table. More people had begun to file into the Cafeteria, which included Becky Preston. THE Head cheerleader, the Alpha of the sluts themselves. She was your classic stereotypical blond. A DISGRACE for women EVERYWHERE, especially for the nice unslutty cheerleaders. She's the kind that mad bad names for us.

She had long beautiful curly blonde hair. Her eyes were a dirty blue color. She had lush lips, big breasts, a cute butt, and the skimpiest clothes you can find. She was also the most cruel, Nastiest, and dirtiest no doubt of all the girls who went to this high school. She's probably slept with the whole school, and I bet she's carrying at least 20 STDs. She hated everyone below her. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe it makes her _feel _better.

Sarah shifted her gaze over to Becky and then back to me and nodded in knowing.

"Oh. I see." She said. I looked down at me feet, setting my book aside.

"So I guess you're going to leave now." I said sadly, waiting for her to just get up and leave before someone notices.

"Nope!" she said in a happy go lucky voice, "I don't think I will!"

I snapped my head up at her in surprise.

"Y-you're not going to leave me?" I asked, "But what if she see's you? She'll ruin your life if she see's you with me!"

Sarah smiled.

"Well. Then she can go fuck herself," she said, making me giggle at her comment, "She's a freaking slut, and quite honestly," she leaned forward as to whisper, "half of us don't give a fucking shit what she says. We just don't say anything because we don't want trouble."

"I just happen to be one of those people." She smiled. A slow smile appeared onto my face, soon turning into a grin.

"Cool" I said, "so why _did_ you come over here anyway?"

"Oh! That's right I totally forgot!" she said she picked up one of the papers from the stack beside her.

"Here" she said handing it to me, "I wanted you to join our fencing team. You seemed like you could be really great at it, and you would make a great addition to the team!" she smiled.

"It would be nice not to have another Becky-hater too." she commented, give me cheesy thumbs up. I smiled and took it.

"That sounds fun" I said looking it over. None of the practice days interfered with robotics club! It was perfect. Maybe a chance to actually make some friends… and trying something new does seem really appealing. Sarah smiled.

"See you there?" she asked as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah, defiantly" I shook my head, and just then the bell rang.

* * *

**1:30 pm**

I sighed and dragged my feet to my 6th period class, lunch. I **hated **it. None of my 'friends' (more like acquaintances) had my lunch period. I had to sit alone. I was vulnerable. To make matters worse, Becky and her slutty goonies had my lunch period. Naturally, they used this time to make my life a miserable hell. I sighed and opened the doors to the cafeteria with dread. Quickly making my way across the lunchroom, looking down and avoiding gazes, I made my way to the farthest corner of the lunchroom. I found that as long as I kept my head down, met no gazes, wore darker clothes, stood in the back and sat in the farthest corner of the lunchroom, you had a better chance of avoiding the Becky and her slut's radar. It was a little bit easier to survive, acting the same way zebras do... Blend in, stay quiet, don't look up, and HOPE Becky and her lions would not choose you to prey on. Because if they did, the herd would run off without you and leave you vulnerable and out in the open, just waiting to be attacked.

It was going just fine until Becky and her little pack walked up to me. She had a smug look on her face, and her arms were crossed. For Becky language, that meant she was just about to insult me _or _she planned on taking my money. As she arrived at my lone table, she put both her hands on it and leaned a bit, trying to make herself more intimidating. It obviously always failed though. I wasn't the least bit scared of her; I'd been enduring this for years. I stopped being afraid in 2nd or 3rd grade (It all started in the 1st grade). The only reason she kept winning and bullying me was that I was always grossly outnumbered, and I didn't want to get in trouble. I had goals and a grade point average I had to keep up, not to mention my clean record. There was no way I was going to ruin that now. I stared at her emotionlessly. She smirked, thinking she had succeeded in her attempt. I scoffed mentally at her. She was pathetic.

"Hey geek. Give us your lunch money, we need to eat." She said, trying to insult me, but failing pathetically. Sometimes I just wanted to tell her sorry butt off. I sighed and shut my book calmly. She grinned wickedly, and held out her hand.

I put my hands at my sides and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No" was all I said and took a bite of my PB and J. Her face went from shock to anger in seconds.

"_Wait was that?_" her annoying high pitched voice came out. It was her natural voice, but she suppressed it, unless she got angry. It sounded like she hadn't even gone through puberty. Sometimes I wonder _how_ she is even popular.

'_Oh right_' I thought, remembering her body figure and that fact that she was the head cheerleader.

"I _said_ no. You're not taking any of my money Becky. You're not my boss, and it's not yours." I said in an annoyed voice, I _hated _repeating myself. She frowned, making her look fake and ugly. Like the wicked witch of the west, except less green and no moles. Although that would be absolutely hilarious, she would freak if she suddenly woke up one day with giant moles, with hairs on them, scraggily black hair, wrinkles, and green skin. I giggled at the image. Oops. Now she'll be pissed. Well I guess I'm going to get beaten up again today. I sighed as I watched her grit her teeth.

"If you don't give me-"She was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Is there a _problem_ here?" I heard Sarah's guardian angel voice resound from behind Becky. She whirled around, her eyes as wide as a deer staring at headlights.

"Because if there _is_, I would be _happy_ to report it to Principle Perkinson" Sarah seethed, venom _dripping_ from her voice with hate. It was then that I noticed some people standing behind her. Most of them were from the lacrosse team, and a few were in the fencing team. There were about 5 or 6 of them. They outnumbered Becky with her 4 cheerleaders who had the same lunch with her, not including her. They all had angry or annoyed looks on their faces. Their fists clinched or their arms crossed. Let's just say that the cheerleading squad did _not_ get along with most of the other clubs. In fact the cheer squad spent their time doing making, shopping, cheering, and making fun of the other teams.

"W-what? Oh! Of _course_ there's not a problem here." She stuttered, releasing that she would not win if she engaged in aggressive behavior.

"Well if you don't mind, we were going to sit here, so please _**move.**_" She said forcibly. Becky coward and practically ran off with her pack, tails behind their legs. The rest of the girls sat done. Sarah sat from across from me.

"Thanks Sarah I owe you." I smiled at her. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Nah you don't need to. I mean, what are friend's for?" she laughed a little and took a bite of her turkey sandwich. It was quiet for about five minutes until the Native American looking girl next to me cleared her throat. Realization dawned on Sarah's face.

"Oh! Right. Guys this is Brooke Emerson," she paused gesturing toward me. They all looked at me.

"Hi" I said sheepishly, giving a small wave.

"This is Lizzy." Sarah said pointing to the girl on her left. Lizzy was wearing a white tank top with tan baggy cargo pants and boots. She had dog tags around her neck and a blue bandana was tied in her hair. Short red hair cascaded out from the bandana and there was a couple of stray strands fell onto her face, one covered her right eye a little. She had a pretty ocean blue eye color. She grinned and gave me a peace sign.

"This is Samantha Harris" Sarah said pointing to the girl on her right. She had short dark brown hair. It was pulled back into barely a ponytail. Strands that were to short cascaded in random places. She had bright eyes, almost cyan looking, like mine. She wore blue earring stubs and a light blue t-shirt with a ninja on it. She had on black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. She smiled at me and waved.

"Hey" she said.

"This is Karin Cross." Sarah said pointing to the light brown haired, almost blond, haired girl with deep pools of emerald green eyes. She was sitting on the right of Samantha. She wore a white t-shirt with 'RAWR' in dark red letters on the front, a pair of black jeans, and red converse with white shoe laces. She also wore a dark red hair band in her shoulder length hair.

"And finally," Sarah said, "that's Ali Meyers" A girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes looked at me and smiled. She looked to have a Native American background. She had a yellow hoodie one, and blue jeans. It was simple, but it looked good on her. She didn't wear makeup, not like she needed too, and was pretty. She seemed quiet and distant though.

I smiled at all of them.

I grinned at them. It was quiet for a moment.

"So Brooke is gonna try out for the fencing team today." Sarah said breaking the silence.

Lizzy grinned and looked at me, "you nervous?" she asked. I thought for a moment. I didn't really feel anything. I wasn't one to get nervous very easily though.

"I suppose not too much. Maybe a little. I'm not sure," I nodded at her.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great!" Samantha commented," Sarah's right, you do look like you have a lot of potential."

We all chatted for the rest of the lunch period. For once in my life, I didn't feel so lonely like I did before at school. After a while, the bell finally rung, signaling lunch was over. Since Lizzy and I had the same class next, we walked together on the way there. Today was going pretty great. I finally made some friends.

* * *

_**Ring Ring Ring **_

I grinned as the final bell for the day rang. Finally school was over! At least for today. I couldn't WAIT to see the Autobots again. Well, after fencing of course. I grabbed my things and headed off to the gym quickly, before the other students clogged the doorway.

Sweat fell down my face as I released my attack stance. Sarah had called that the auditions were over and that they would be announcing the new team mates in a few moments. Sarah and the other girls huddled into a circle, occasionally a head peeping up to look at us. After a couple of agonizing minutes, they all stopped and looked at us. Sarah stepped up, looking us all in the eyes, and then started to name off the newest members.

"And finally Brooke Emerson," Sarah grinned at me "I wish to thank all those whose names weren't called for coming here out of you're busy schedules, and don't be sad that you didn't get in! There's always next year!" she finished and then walked over to me.

We chatted for a while, until I caught a glimpse of the schools clock.

**5:00 pm**

"Oh crap! Sorry Sarah I gotta go! I'm meeting someone after!" I said in panic, and excitement.

Sarah gave me a curious look.

"Is it a boy?" she asked mischievously, giving me a sly grin. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me teasingly. I blushed.

"K-kind of… and I'm late." I exclaimed. She smiled.

"You're telling me tomorrow...er Monday actually since its Friday. Now shoo! Go get 'em tiger!" she teased shooing my off. I blushed, but laughed at her.

"Okay, I'll see you all Monday!" I yelled, waving to all my new friends, and ran off towards my parked bike. Finally, I was off to see the Autbots.

* * *

**Okay well this is chapter 2. In the next chapter, there will be a little time skip because I want to get into the part's were there's more drama (the good kind not the boring sappy kind. ) around Hotshot. Plus I want sideswipe, Jet fire, and scavenger and all them in the story as well, okay?**

**[a/n I feel SO STUPID typing out how the stupid bells and alarm clocks sound.]**


	3. Chapter 3 A Disastrous Vacation

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so like I said before, I was going to skip a couple of things, wanting to have Jet fire (one of my favs), and Blurr, and side swipe in the story. Honestly, the whole Star Saber thing took up like ****FIVE or SIX**** episodes, and would take FOREVER to type out (you have no Idea how long it takes to rewatch an episode and then incorporate your character into the story. **

**So this one will start with the episode 'vacation.' Also after this one I will skip a little until after Blurr appears, maybe jet fire and so on. Not sure. I'll be sure to notify you if I do skip around in the future, and what episode I'm jumping to okay? :]**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET. I am SOOOO renaming this. I have no idea how I'm gonna tie in the current title so I'm going to change it. I'll be sure to post it when I do though.**

**Good. Now let's start chapter 3 shall we? …**

… … …

About a month had passed since I first met the Autobots. They were pretty amazing. There was never a day that they did not cease to surprise or amaze me. I had gotten very good at my fencing skills, with the help of Sarah and everyone else. Today was a teacher work day, so all the students had the day off. Currently I was watching Hot Shot training with Scavenger. He had seemed to be doing well until Scavenger overwhelmed him. He picked Hot Shot up and threw him over his head. I sighed. This was the 5th time this morning. Hot Shot was doing his best, that I could tell, but he seemed a little distracted. Not only that but, he was just not as good as Scavenger. I knew he would one day be able to kick Scavenger's butt, because he had the determination and the willingness to work hard, but as of right now…not so much. He had a long way to go.

I got up from my pedestal on a big machine, which purpose I do not know, and walked to the edge. Leaving my satchel on it and grabbing my spray bottle full of water and a rag, I hopped down and walked over to Hot Shot. He was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. I climbed up the back of his head and looked down at his optics, spider man style. I wet the rag and started to rub it on his forehead, like you see in those kick boxing movies, where the athletes take a break in their corner and the guy wipes a wet rag across their forehead… You know what I mean… I sighed.

"Hot Shot you need to focus. Find his weak points," I said, "you can do it." I encouraged him. I could tell he was getting frustrated with losing every time. He sighed contently as I finished wetting his forehead to cool him down. I had never been sure if it really ever did anything for him, but he always seemed to relax a little when I did.

"I know. I know. "He said unenthusiastically, having heard my little pep talk more than enough times. I frowned.

"Fine don't take my advice," I pouted and stood up on his head, "now get up and give him what he's asking for!"

Scavenger scoffed at my comment, but he said nothing, knowing this little routine of mine. I climbed down and made my way back to my seat, as Hot Shot got up and took a fighting stance. Scavenger did the same. Hot Shot was about to make a move when suddenly the alarm to the launch gate went off through the base.

"Yes!" I yelled excited. I always looked forward to Minicon alerts or missions… actually I just got excited when it had anything to do with the Autobots.

I ran out of the room. There were no loud footsteps behind me, so I guess Hot Shot and Scavenger decided to ditch everyone and keep practicing… well that's unusual. I shook the weird feeling off and entered the launch gate room. Optimus, Red alert, and Smokescreen were in the room. Red Alert and Smokescreen were in their alt modes, while Optimus just stood there staring at the wall. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with him…

Immediately, I noticed Alexis yelling at the boys. Oh lord, _what did they do this time?_

"Hey guys what's up?  
I said cheerfully. Billy, Rad, Fred, and Carlos were all holding camping gear and backpacks.

"Oh Brooke! Where's your stu-"Carlos was interrupted by Alexis.

"They decided they were going to take a little camping trip _without_ telling us, just because we are girls." Alexis said pissed. I blinked at her a couple of times, confused. All the sudden it clicked.

"Camping trip? Oh no! That's today?" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten.

Rad nodded.

"Yeah that's today. Let me guess. You forgot?" he asked and smiled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Wait _you knew too?_" Alexis sneered. She was pissed.

"Well yeah, but I thought you did too…" I trailed off. I looked at the ground feeling a little guilty. She started ranting off. Optimus sighed.

"Actually we should always cross check our team plans" Optimus said. Alexis paused her ranting.

"Yeah what he said" she said

"My apologies Alexis, but you should still join them" he said.

"Are you kidding me there's _no_ way I'm joining them now," she said as I rolled my eyes. Obviously she wanted too, but she was going to be sassy and make a **big** scene just to make a futile small point that will be forgotten and overlooked. There was no point in it really. God that girl needs to learn to let things go.

"Look. Alexis. It was a mistake. They just forgot to tell you okay? _Please _don't over-react. It's _really_ getting on my nerves" I said a hint of annoyance in my voice. God was her voice annoying when she was nagging.

"_Give me a break_, I'm not buying that one. You think I'm done?" She replied stubbornly. I groaned. _Here we go again._

"No! Of course not! No." Carlos said, trying to calm her down.

"Okay FINE. Go ahead and have your _boy's only_ adventure. I'll just stay here and watch the Decepticons take over the universe, WHILE YOU GUYS ROAST MARSH MELLOWS!" she said, I slapped my forehead. She was making herself look like such a fool. Carlos and Rad were looking at her weirdly, "AND DON'T think I'm jealous of you either! _IN YOUR DREAMS._" She said and turned her back on them. I rolled my eyes for what seemed the billionth time. Carlos and Rad started whispering to each other as Alexis shoved passed in-between them.

"Excuse me loser but I have work to do. I wouldn't want to interfere with your _plans_" she said sarcastically. They both stared after her.

"What a mess" Rad commented, making me nod in agreement. She started grumbling to herself.

"Well I'll see you guys later then." I said turning to them. They ran off and got inside Red Alert and Smokescreen.

"Catch ya later!"

"See ya around!"

They waved off and said good bye. Alexis huffed. I waved as they went through the launch gate and disappeared. I turned to Alexis.

"They really didn't mean it Alexis. I swear they just forgot to tell you. You know them." I said, trying to make her feel better. If she didn't then I would be hearing about tit _**ALL**_ week. I would rather commit suicide than hear her bitch and moan 24/7, just because she was too stuck up and prideful to just forgive them and go camping. I groaned as she clinched her fist and frowned.

"It's not like I care." She said and stomped off through the automatic sliding doors.

Optimus turned to stare after her.

He sighed.

"Humans."

I looked at him with a fake playful frown and kicked his foot.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I said with a playful tone. He laughed, making me soon join in.

At least someone had a sense of humor.

… … …

"AAHH" Hot Shot threw yet another punch at Scavenger, who easily moved to the side.

"Too slow" Scavenger teased amused by Hot Shot's antics. I sighed and laid flat on my belly. I rest my head in my hands while my elbows propped me up. After the whole Alexis Nagging scene of the week, I had returned to Hot Shot and Scavenger to see if they were done yet…. They weren't. In fact it had been 3 hours now, and they were still going at it. Hot Shot had improved I'll admit. He had successfully hit Scavenger a couple of times in various places. Hot Shot gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Grrr!" he growled throwing a kick, which scavenger caught with his hand. Instantly Hot Shot threw a punch at him, making Scavenger block it with his other hand. Rendering him with no way to black anymore attacks. Hot Shot seized the opportunity and threw another punch at Scavenger, hitting him square in the face.

"GAahh!" He yelled as he flew back.

"Ha! Take that!" Hot Shot yelled pleased, his cocky attitude surfacing. I grinned. Scavenger propped himself up on his elbows.

"Very good Hot Shot. That's good for today, your dismissed." He said waving Hot Shot off and falling back onto the ground. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to Hot Shot, who in turn held out his hand for me to climb in. As we started to walk off I heard snoring sounds and looked back, only to see Scavenger on the floor sleeping. I smiled; pretty sure he only let Hot Shot go because he was tired.

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Hot Shot asked as we walked through the corridors. Over the past month or so we had gotten closer. I could honestly say he was my favorite Autobot and best friend. I smiled contently and leaned back in his hand, closing my eyes.

"I don't know," I said sighing, "I don't really feel like doing anything."

"Okay then" was all he said, but kept walking. After a couple of minutes I felt a bright wave of light seep into my eye lids, making me groan. I slowly opened one eye grimacing. We were standing outside of the base at the top of the mountain. You wouldn't think it but there were actually patches of grass at the top. Weird I know when it was surrounded by rock.

"What's the matter?" He asked laughing at my reaction. I said nothing but grumbled under my breath. He laughed again and then laid down on the grass, placing me on his chest and putting his hands behind his head, resting it there. I sighed and got in the same position on my back staring up at the sky to watch the clouds go by. We would do this every once in a while on day's when either he or I didn't feel like doing anything. They sky was relatively clouded today. We sat there for about an hour until I heard a loud crackling in the distance. I shot up in worry and looked off into the distance. A large storm cloud was floating towards us.

"It's going to rain… but the weather lady said that it would be sunny all day." I said as I turned around to look back at Hot Shot. He leaned up a little to look at me, but not enough to make me fall.

"Well, I guess they're not right _all_ the time." He commented grinning. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm still worried though." I said getting up and climbing to his shoulder as he sat up a little more. He moved me around till my favorite spot on his right shoulder as he sat up against a large boulder nearby.

"Worried about what?" he asked, watching the cloud get nearer.

"Rad and Carlos and all of them. Their camping close to this area, and that cloud is huge. I am sure that it's going to hit their area" I said as I got out my I-phone to check the weather forecast. I nodded as it showed rain cloud flooding over our part of the state.

"Yep, they're going to get hit." I said sure of it.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" he responded, he seemed a little dazed.

'_What's going on with him?'_ I thought to myself shooting him a glance. Another crack of thunder sounded through the sky, getting louder. Hot Shot felt me jump in surprise and stood up, careful not to let me fall.

"Come on let's get you inside, the storms getting really close," he said and then laughed, "besides I wouldn't want you to get electrocuted." I laughed at his joke, but felt a pang of worry. I mean he _was_ made fully of metal, and he _was_ the tallest thing right now, considering the only other living green things her were a couple of shrubs and bushes. All the sudden I felt a GIANT urge to get inside, as the cloud seemed only a couple of minutes away.

I nodded eagerly, earning a small chuckle from him as we walked inside the base.

… … …

"NO." I said stubbornly. Hot Shot and the other Autobots had been trying to convince me to leave the base so I could go home. But Hot Shot's little comment back there got me thinking. I mean they were _all_ made of metal! They were GIGANTIC TARGETS for a measly little lightning bolt trying to find its way to the Earth. And if it so happened to decide that the best way was through them, while I was inside… well you get the point. I crossed my arms and turned to other way.

"There is no way you are making me get in. I'm not leaving until that storm goes away." I said stubbornly. I would not budge. Call me a scardey cat, but hey, you would do the same!

... Okay maybe not but I do have a point!

"Come on Brooke," Hot Shot pleaded, "You're perfectly safe with me!"

"No." I stayed in the same position.

"Brooke, haven't you ridden in cars during thunder storms before?" Red Alert asked. I nodded, still not looking at them.

"It's the same thing. Just it's one of us." Hot Shot said. I shook my head.

"NO. I'm not doing it. I'm not going to ride in a metal death trap just waiting to be electrocuted to death." I said. Hot Shot slapped his forehead.

"Remind me never to joke about things that could possibly hurt her in the future, _especially_ if it involves electrocution." Hot Shot groaned and sighed. I smirked a little, but said nothing.

"Red Alert does have a point Brooke. Riding with us is the same thing as riding in any normal car during a thunder storm." Optimus said, "Human cars are made up of metal and rubber as well." I turned around with a scared look on my face. My face went pale. Ah man, now I'll be scared to ride in _any _car during a thunder storm. Hot shot took one look at my face and groaned.

"Optimus I think you just made it worse." He said rubbing his temples… Err rather rubbing the place where his temples would be if he were human. Did robots have temples? Oh well, there's something to ask later.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean too." Optimus apologized. Not like it would help the situation anyway.

"Brooke, why are you so scared? I've never seen you scared of anything before! Even when we found that poisonous snake in the base last week! You weren't scared at _all! _Even when Fred and Carlos almost peed in their pants! I mean _you _were the one who got a stick and coaxed it outside!" he said exasperated, "and then there was that time about 2 weeks ago, when you stood up in front of Megatron, called him a 'big fat ass monkey with antlers,' AND threw a rock in his face!" I laughed and blushed at the memory. His face of shock, astonishment, confusion (probably because he didn't know what a monkey or antlers were), and anger, was absolutely hilarious.

"You can't tell me that the girl you did that to MEGATRON, evil lord of the Decepticons, is afraid of a little lightning." Hot Shot said, leaning down on his hands and feet to get to my eye level. I turned around and stared at him and his expression. I looked at him and with a straight face, I replied,

"Yes."

His face dropped. Actually his whole body dropped. He just let himself fall in frustration and defeat.

"Fine whatever you win." He gave in, not wanting to fight with me anymore. Immediately a grin spread across my face.

"Yes!" I said in victory and pumped my arm in the air. He groaned, not even bothering to lift his face from the floor. I smiled and was about to say something when Alexis marched, a worried expression on her face. I looked at her, immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Alexis?" I asked.

"I-… why is Hot Shot on the floor?" she asked noticing Hot Shot just lying there on his stomach, his face planted in the ground. We both turned our heads to look at him. He mumbled something but it was muffled and indistinguishable. I looked back at Alexis.

"Just ignore him, he's had a long day." I smiled at her and then turned back to the issue at hand, "So what's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"Have the guys gotten back yet?" Alexis asked. I grimaced.

"Alexis it's an overnight trip. They won't be back till tomorrow… unless they were coming back because of the weather.

"Sorry Alexis they aren't back yet." Optimus said, completely ignoring my comment. I sighed. He did that sometimes, and it got on my nerves. Although I _was_ the one who tended to ramble and talk too much sometimes, often getting off track.

"I'm _really_ worried about them Optimus. There camping just below the dam!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you're worried about all of them, or just Rad?" I smirked as she shot me a quick annoyed glare. Over the month I've noticed her behavior with him. Always shooting him quick glances when he wasn't looking, I've even caught her blushing a couple of times. I knew she liked him.

"Don't worry; my men will take care of them." Optimus tried to assure her.

"Alexis I agree with Optimus, Rad-"I was cut off by her glare, "-I mean _the guys_ are perfectly safe with them. Those guys rather get their sparks ripped out of their chests than let harm come to them." I said giving encouragement.

"Maybe your right-"

"I always am" I cut in smirking, as she shot me yet _another_ glare at me. What can I say? I'm on a roll tonight… no pun intended. I giggled at my own joke, earning a weird look from Alexis.

"As I _was saying,_ maybe I have nothing to worry about. Their probably just fine." She said turning her back to us, trying to convince herself that their okay. Optimus chuckled.

"Let check to make sure." He said and Sureshock pressed a button on the keyboard under a monitor.

As soon as he did, Carlos's panicked voice came on.

"Optimus we got a problem!" he yelled and then Rad's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey you guys hurry! Red Alert and Carlos are both buried in a mud slide!" Rad yelled through the rain. I looked at Alexis's face. A look of horror and shock spread across her face. I groaned. Oh lord, here we go.

"Oohh this sounds serious." She whispered in a worried, sort of panicked, voice. I sighed, and turned back to the screen to listen to what Rad had to say. Sure I was worried but it this wasn't the time to get worried and anxious, I had to keep my cool and think with a clear, calm and sound mind. Panicking wouldn't help anyone.

"Smokescreens digging for them right now, but we got an even bigger problem! There's a little kid buried under all that muck with them!" Rad yelled. My face turned grim. Oh no, some kid was going to die if we didn't get him out of there soon.

"Shaun! Shaun!" you could hear a man yell in the background, probably the father. My stomach dropped, that made it even worse.

"Stay calm boys. Red Alert Transform." Optimus said.

"He can't! People are watching!" Rad said. Alexis spoke up.

"You gotta bend the rules and let him transform!" she pleaded, "We don't have time!"

I walked over to the TV that was just a few feet away and turned it on. Maybe it was on the news; it would give us a clearer view on the situation.

"_This is Kelly Bombgard from the scene of a gruesome mudslide."_ I heard the news lady I had watched just this morning. I grimaced; she was the one who had predicted sun all day. Pfft, so meteorologist.

"Hey you guys might wanna see this." I said loudly. Alexis turned and gasp.

"Huh?"

"_Digging equipment is on the scene and frantically trying to unearth a vehicle that is alleged to be buried under the ruble along with two young boys _"the reporter continued. She peeked onto the screen and then whispered to the camera guy "_Come on I need a close up for my network résumé"_ I glared at the screen, wishing she could feel it. She only cared about herself. You could obviously tell she was a snitching, selfish little B-hole, who didn't care about anything about herself. I hated people like that.

"I'm _trying_!" the camera guy snapped back at her annoyed. I pressed my lips together tightly, unhappy with the situation.

"Oh _noo_, their on TV!" Alexis stated the obvious.

"Thank you Miss Obvious." I muttered not really in the mood to deal with her, but telling from the glare she shot me, she heard my little comment. I snickered and smirked at her, but quickly sobered and turned to the matter at hand.

"There's no way Red Alert could possibly transform in front of Television without being caught and seen." I stated contemplating what we should do. Optimus stayed quiet but then went to one of the monitors and pressed a button.

"Scavenger, report to the launch room, we have a situation." He said. I turned around, noticing Hot Shot was standing up, looking at the screen as well.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but Optimus will know" he said assuring me and then knelt down, putting his hand on the ground for me to climb on. Silently, I got onto his hand. He moved it up to his shoulder and set me there.

"Hot Shot come on, we need to leave immediately." Optimus ordered. He nodded and I held onto his shoulder as we raced off behind Optimus, leaving Alexis in the room.

Soon Scavenger joined us, running beside Hot Shot.

"What's the plan Optimus?" Hot Shot spoke up.

"We dig them out at all cost" he said like it was nothing. Great, good plan there. We didn't know where they were, and there was so much dirt that it could take hours to find them! I sighed; well it was better than nothing.

"What about Decepticons?" Scavenger asked.

"We'll worry about _them_ later" Optimus said looking over his shoulder for a brief moment. We reached the launch room and they all transformed. I found myself being pushed back and forth; hitting a few things (which will no doubt cause bruises). In a matter of seconds I found myself sitting in the front passenger seat will the seat belt buckled tightly around my waist and chest. I smiled and looked straight ahead as the picture of our destination showed up on the screen in front of us.

"Begin launch sequence!" Optimus yelled.

"Launch!" he yelled again and then lit up a little. I gulped, here we go again. Honestly, even after doing a bunch of missions and using the Launch gate countless of times, I still have not really gotten used to it. I still got a little nauseous after. He was pulled in. All the sudden I felt myself being pulled as we started to go too.

"I'm right behind ya!" Hot Shot yelled excitedly. I freezed up a little and shut my eyes. Here we go.

As soon as I felt myself stop moving, I opened my eyes. A nauseous feeling rose in the pit of my stomach and I felt myself grow cold. I groaned and then yelped as a flash of lighting appeared in the sky and thunder clashing into my ears.

Suddenly we all took off into the water, earning a yell from me. I closed my eyes, expecting us to sink. Hot Shot laughed, making the car shake a little.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna sink." He said as we plowed through the water, heading upstream. Finally we reached the top of a hill, revealing Smokescreen in his alt mode and Rad and Billy holding back some man. He must be the father, I mused as his familiar voice from the television called out "Shaun!"

We all skidded to a stop. The man ran to us, yelling, no pleading, to us to save his son. My heart fell. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if we found that kid dead. I saw Rad grab the man by the shoulder and tell him something. The man's face turned to anger as he yelled something back.

Hot Shot sped up next to the man and skidded to a stop, opening the door and hitting the man in the hip. The man fainted.

"Hurry Rad help him inside!" Hot Shot yelled. Rad stood there for a second as he struggled.

"Let's pick up the pace men! Rad time to evacuate!" Optimus yelled through the rain. Rad struggled for a moment. I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt and then helped Rad carefully maneuvered the man inside; sitting him in the driver's seat. Suddenly Laser Beak appeared out of nowhere from inside Rad's shirt, making me give him a disturbed, weirder out, and _utterly confused _look. Just _where_ was Laser Beak hiding all that time?

"Hey! What's up Laser Beak! Where are you going?" he said as Laser Beak flew off. I frowned.

"Rad stop getting distracted!" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Sorry" he said and then buckled the man in the seat. Suddenly I looked over across the river, fallowing Laser Beak; he started flying around the news reporter from before. She fell down on her butt, getting mud all over her. I smirked. Serves her little selfish butt right. Suddenly I heard the sound of water.

'_Oh shit'_ I thought panicked.

"Hot Shot! They opened the flood gates!" I yelled.

"Right! Kids get in!" Hot Shot yelled as I turned around, watching water flow rapidly towards us in the distance. They all tumbled in quickly. Hot Shot sped off, and turned as he found a study cliff like ramp thing, leading to higher ground. I held onto the side of the door tightly, the rocky road was really rough; it tossed us in all kinds of directions.

As soon as we made it to the top, Hot Shot stopped, and Rad, Fred, and Billy got out to see what was going on. I stayed put, there was no way I was going to risk being washed away if that water rose to high.

"Aren't you going to get out Brooke?" Hot Shot asked amused.

"Nope I think I'm going to stay put, right here in your comfy little seat." I said leaning my head against the window. He laughed.

"I thought you were afraid of electrocution?" he teased. I frowned.

"I'm even more afraid of drowning" I said bluntly and crossed my arms, making him chuckle. A minute or so passed as I began to relax a little, watching Scavenger and Smokescreen digging diligently. I shifted all my weight on the door frame, staring out the window, absent mindedly tracing circles on the door frame. I tended to do stuff like this when was nervous, or upset, or worried. I mean, my friends were trapped under ruble and all I could do was watch!

"Do you think they'll make it out?" I asked coming out of a daze as I felt Hot Shot begin to purr lightly. I grinned. For some reason the Autobots liked it when I did that. They said it felt good. I figured this out the 2nd week of knowing them. Hot Shot and I had decided to go for a drive one day. I had heard that they were playing Iron Man 2 at a drive in Movie Theater, and having not seen it yet, wanted to go. None of the others wanted too because Alexis wasn't interested and the boys had already seen it. Hot Shot had offered to drive, in which I gratefully had accepted just saying, just in case you were thinking it was some sort of date… It was about an hours drive away, so being bored; I had started tracing little patterns on his window seal/door.

"I'm sure of it. Optimus and the others will do anything to keep their comrades safe." He purred. I grinned and giggled at his voice. He sounded like he was in heaven; pleasure filled his voice (not like that all you pervs out there who immediately thought he was aroused. Shame on you people).

He immediately went on the defensive.

"I can't help it!" he whined. I grinned mischievously.

"Oh _sure_ you can't." I teased and looked back out the window just in time to see Optimus and Scavenger blocking a whole lot of water.

Smokescreen short a line and Red Alert slid up to hill, safely landing on the ledge above. As soon as Red Alert was up, Smokescreen catapulted himself up as well.

"Look they found them! Their safe!" I yelled.

"I told you they'd find them." Hot Shot said smugly, but by the sound his voice, you could tell that if her was in his normal form that he would be grinning. Suddenly Optimus and Scavenger transformed. I gawked.

"What are they doing! Someone is going to see them!" I yelled, but then realized they would be washed away if they were in their alt modes. I sighed. Suddenly, a log came rushing through the water, hitting Scavenger. He tumbled back, falling into the water. I yelped in surprise.

"Oh no!"

Optimus turned around at Scavenger. Acting quickly, he held onto a rock with one hand and then grabbed Scavenger with the other, before Scavenger could float away. Suddenly I noticed a figure climbing up the wall on the other side of the river.

"Oh crap! It's that stupid reporter!" I yelled as she held up her camera, filming the two struggling mechs in the river. Suddenly Red Alert launched his hook, wrapping it around Optimus's waist. He and Smokescreen started to pull Optimus and Scavenger up the cliff. I released a breath of relief. They were okay. God, they had me going there for a second… I turned my attention back to the spot where the reporter had been, but she was nowhere to be found. My eyes widened. I know it was bad to think so, but I hoped either she or her camera had fallen into the river. That probably wasn't the case though. She had probably fled when she saw the two mechs being pulled to safety. Oh well, if that footage gets out, we'll think of something. Like claim that it was a fluke or something.

I sighed, running my hand through my short brown hair. Once again, I started running my fingers across the soft leather on the door; almost instantly, I felt him purr again. I liked the feeling of the material for some reason. Believe it or not, but it was softer than any other human made car I'd ever been in. On top of that his purring was pretty soothing; although I'm sure I'd never admit that to _anyone._ If I did, I'd _**never**_ hear the end of it.

Suddenly, the back seat doors opened, making me jump and squeak in surprise. I turned around to see Rad, Fred, and Billy pile in. I completely forgot about the boys.

"Ugh I'm so relieved that their all okay." Rad commented.

"Yeah I'm glad their okay too." Billy said and Fred nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Fred took out a bag of potato chips out of nowhere and started to eat them, _loudly._ My eye twitched each time he took a bite, annoyed. What can I say; some people just… annoy the heck out of me. It was even _worse_ when I turned around and saw him chewing with his mouth open. Not only that but then Billy stole a few and then started doing the _same_ thing, murmuring something about him starving. Rad just stared out the window, completely oblivious.

"Billy. Fred." I said getting their attention. They stopped and looked at me.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind eating with your mouths closed, and turning the volume down a little bit?" I said sickeningly sweet, I gritted my teeth while I smiled. If I had snapped at them, they would have hew louder and purposely open their mouths. Disgusting. Billy grinned. A few little chip parts in his teeth. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Only for you baby." He said, trying to be seductive. Hot Shot revved his engine and seemed to speed up a little, but said nothing. I frowned, partly a mixture of disgust and anger.

"First of all, you have chip in your teeth. Second. just plain EW. Third, don't call me baby, or I won't hesitate to come back there and kick your ass." I said obviously annoyed and a little angered.

He just smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk" was all I muttered as I resumed my spot, tracing the door again.

… … …

We were on our way to met up with the other Autobots at a spot near the camping grounds. The storm had cleared and the sun was out. All the plants and leaves were shining, water droplets still on them from the rain sparkled in the sunlight. I looked over to the drivers eat, to see the kids father _**still**_ asleep. It had been a good hour and a half. We found the Auto bots all in their robot forms. Carlos was stand there with the little kid who had been staring at them in wonder. He looked over at us as we drove up. We came to a stop and I unbuckled the man's seat belt. Rad got out and came over to the driver's side. The man started to wake up as Rad led him out of the seat.

"Ughh where am I?" he asked, his eyes closed as he held his head. He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance.

"Hey DAD!" the little kid screamed. Immediately the man snapped out of his daze and looked over at the kid.

"Shaun!" He ran at Shaun, who met him half way. He jumped into his happy father's arms. I smiled. It was a happy little moment. They started to talk as her hugged him. We all got out of the car, as Optimus and everyone else walked away out of sight. Carlos just stood there, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Don't worry son, they probably all went home, and that's just what we're gonna do okay?"

"Okay" Shaun said. I sighed contently and leaned on Hot Shot's dashboard. He started to purr again, making me smile happily. The father and his son left, walking back to the campground.

Soon all the boys piled into Red Alert, leaving me alone inside of Hot Shot. Not that I minded. He usually suppressed his purring around them. I'm not sure why, but I guess because he was a little embarrassed by it. I don't see why, there's nothing really wrong with it. It was just a little different.

"Come on guys lets go home." I heard Optimus say. I grinned. God, _**finally. **_

… … …

"Okay if you throw up, do it outside the window" Hot Shot said nervously and rolled down his window, as I held my stomach with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. I shut my eyes tightly trying to keep it down. After a minute or so, I felt the nauseous feeling start fading. Finally, I released my mouth, regaining my composure as the feeling soon diminished into only a memory.

"It's okay Hot Shot. I'm good." I said weakly as I smiled and patted his dashboard.

"Okay then…" he trailed off, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I laughed a little. He was probably remembering the first time I ever went through the launch gate. I hadn't reacted so well the first time. In fact I had had to jump out of him as soon as we stopped and started to spill the contents of my stomach behind a bush. It was both embarrassing and gross. I blushed at the memory. I got out of Hot Shot, just as the guys got out of Red Alert. They just stood there and started chatting. I shut the door and then leaned against Hot Shot's hood. He just sat there quietly, allowing me to rest there.

"Gosh that camping was cruel." Carlos said. I scoffed, no kidding Mr. Obvious.

"Yeah the weather spoiled everything" Rad agreed. I sighed as I watched Alexis walk up with Sure Shock.

"Welcome back guys! It's nice to see you're all safe and sound!" Alexis said in a cheery voice, you could tell there was a hint of sadness though. I groaned quietly and rolled my eyes. She could've come if she wanted too! Good lord, what a drama queen. All the guys held guilty looks on their faces as they stared at the ground.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not mad at you guys" she said, "I guess I kinda was at first, but I'm over it now."

She turned around not letting them see her face, "Like I said I'm just glad you're safe." I could tell she was blushing. I smirked, certain that was aimed towards Rad. Everyone else didn't seem to notice.

That's when she started to go drama queen/ mother on us.

She held her head, a sad look on her face, "I was really scared you guys weren't gonna make it."

The guys ran up to her. She looked really upset. Okay maybe I'm being a little cruel. I could tell she was generally worried, but still.

"Hey we understand" Rad said

"And next time your coming along too Alexis." Carlos added.

"Yeah that's for sure" Fred agreed. Sure Shock said something that I was unable to understand. She started crying, which made me walk over.

"Alexis it's okay. Like I told you before, they didn't mean too, and next time they go you're coming with okay?" I said and rubbed her back. She sniffled.

"Alexis we really missed you out there" Optimus commented.

"I agree" Smokescreen… well agreed. She sniffed again and looked at them. Probably not really feeling better.

"Well it's nice to see everyone back together again" Optimus said. I looked back at Alexis smiling. She looked at me for a second, and then back at Optimus. Slowly a weak smile appeared on her face, which soon turned into a grin.

"That' a girl." Optimus said.

"Well my dad says that when my mom gets angry-"Carlos started.

"-Shut up Carlos!" Rad said, knowing this would not go anywhere good.

"He tries to give her a compliment and hopes she'll get all warm and fuzzy again." He finished.

"Shut up Carlos! She can hear you!" Rad said back, his eyes widened a little as he saw Alexis. Suddenly Alexis's Bi polar attitude kicked in again.

"_**WARM AND FUZZY AGAIN CARLOS?"**_ She said angrily.

"AHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ALEXIS IS ON THE LOOSE!" He yelled running away. I doubled over in laughter.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" She yelled and started to run after him when Sure Shock put his arm out, blocking her. He said something (In which I STILL cannot understand) which stopped her. She seemed to understand what he was saying.

"How come you're taking his side Sure Shock?" she asked accusingly.

He said something else in Robo-language. She frowned.

"Grrr, BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME!" she yelled and ran after him.

"HEEELLLPPPP!" Carlos yelled. I, who had just begun to stop laughing, started to laugh uncontrollably all over again. Most of the others laughed as well as we all stared at them

"Can't we all just get along!" He yelled running.

"You started it Carlos!" I yelled and laughed a little more. This went on for a while until she finally caught Carlos and was beating the crud out of him. The boys ran over and separated them. It was a weird sight because they were all laughing. Even Carlos and Alexis. I sighed and walked back to the Autobots. Most of them had dispersed. Actually, they ALL had dispersed, except for Hot Shot. He was sitting crossed legged, watching us. He looked down and watched me as I approached them.

"You're not going to join them?" he asked curiously. I stopped in front of him and looked over my shoulder. They were all talking, and smiling. Rad said something, making them all laugh. I smiled softly and then looked back at Hot Shot. He was just here by himself.

"Nah, besides you're more fun." I said, knowing he was a little lonely. I wish he had a close Autobot friend. Sure he had his comrades, but no one that he could hang out with and have fun, like a best friend. Besides, he sort of was a lot more fun. Ha, leave it to me to pick machine over human companionship. Well… I guess that was kind of me.

He grinned at me.

"Okay. Wanna go play some video games?" he asked as he held out his hand. I smiled and nodded as I stepped into his hand. He placed me on his shoulder and we walked off. The whole time I was grinning. I guess I just love happy endings.

…**.**

**Okay I know that tiny last paragraph was a **_**little**_** bit cliché and cheesy, but oh well. I was going to originally end it wt when the boy and his father were re-united… but oh well. Yeah. That and I feel like Brooke was being a little bi-polar as well. Also I want to note that I have NOTHING AGAINST Alexis. Sometimes though, and I'm sure you will agree with me, that she can get VERY annoying. I mean that VOICE! God it's almost as bad as Laxerene's voice in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts! SO I hoped you guys liked it and I plan to update soon. Lol Actually I'm going to start writing the third after I publish this one. :] What can I say? I'm on a roll here…. No pun intended. ]**


	4. Chapter 4 Blurr

Okay so it's chapter 4! *squeal* Trust me, for me this is an accomplishment. I'm pretty bad for not finishing things, but I'm DETERMIND to finish this. Plus it's kind of fun. Anyway, this episode occurs in the one right after Vacation (the episode I used last chapter). This one is called Reinforcements! *Squeal's again*

**Do you know why I'm so excited? BECAUSE BLURR APPEARS! :D Yes. He is one my top favorites. Especially in the comics. How can you NOT love him?... Oops rambling again. My bad. Sorry I do that a lot as you can tell by now. **

**Okay so I am still trying to figure out what I'm going to do about the title. I had originally had an idea, but I forgot it and now I have no clue how to tie it in… Oh well I'll come up with something. Anyway here we go.**

**EDIT: After re-reading this, I've decided that once I finish the story that I'm going to go back and rewrite this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_It had been a while now since Rad and all the boys had taken their little vacation. Was it a week? 2 weeks? I can't remember. I've lost track of time. Being with the Autobots is so fun that I never really bothered to keep up with it. Ever since I met them, my life has been looking up. Every day seems to look brighter for me, and no longer am I as lonely as I had been before. They've been a real influence on my life. They taught me to be firm, have courage. I am no longer that reclusive little Robo-geek in the corner anymore. I have friends now, both at school and here at the base. I am now in 3 clubs: the robotics, fencing, and martial arts club. I am no longer picked on by Becky. In fact, she avoids me now. I don't take her crap anymore and to tell you the truth. I had become independent and strong. I had the Autobots to thank for that. They had done so much… wish I could repay them…_

_Anyway, soon after the Vacation events Hot Shot had brought up what I had said before. He wanted me to teach him more about Earth and its inhabitants. Of course I had said yes and in return he would teach me about Cybertron. So here we were, sitting on our favorite hangout spot, the field on the top of the Autobots base/mountain. He was lying on his back looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by. I was on my back leaning against him on his chest, like I always did, with my arms behind my head, letting it rest there. We would do this almost every day and just talk. It was nice, because I felt like I could tell him almost everything…_

"So what's it like to be a human?" Hot Shot asked me curiously. Currently we were in our field. It was were we useually hung out if we wern't really doing anything else. It was on top of the base, which allowed Hot Shot to stay in his natural form; being so high up and all (not to mention a robot from outer space). He was spread out of the ground, hands behind his head, in a relaxed position. I laid on his chest, just above his spark chamber, in the same position. It was at these times that he would asked me questions about Earth and humans. That's what we would do. Just talk and watch the clouds go by.

I shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, what's it like to be a gigantic robot from outer space fighting in a civil war?" I asked and grinned. He scoffed and the chuckled slightly. It was silent for a moment. Not the awkward kind, but rather the comfortable kind of silence. I sighed after some time.

"I'm not sure entirely how to answer that Hot Shot. It's hard to explain. Especially if you've never been anything else, because you have nothing to compare it too." I said. He seemed to accept this answer.

" Okay well... what's it like to feel things?... Physically I mean." he asked. My eye brows furrowed in confusion as I rolled over onto my belly to see his face. I rested my head in my hands, while my elbows propped myself up.

"What do you mean? Can't you feel too?" I asked intrigued.

"Well yes and no. Only on certain places of our bodies can we _feel _things. Like my face. It's my exposed natural Cybertronian skin. If you were to touch it, I could probably feel like you do. Although, I've never been a human before so I'm not entirely sure how you do. As for the other parts, like my hands, I can feel you're presence. I can feel and know that you're there, touching me. So if I picked you up, I wouldn't be able to exactly feel like you do. I can just, know you're there... does that make sense?" he asked a little confusion in his voice, while he staring up at the sky. I pursed my lips, looking thoughtful.

"I think so. In a way, I think I get what you're saying." I said thoughtfully and nodded. I smiled at him. He wasn't looking at me still, he seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I asked after a moment of silence. He seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh.. well I was just thinking about this planet. It's so different from Cybertron. It's so beautiful." he said wistfully.

"Yeah I suppose it's pretty," I agreed, "What's Cybertron like?"

"Well, it used to be like your planet, except it wasn't mostly organic. It used to be pretty too, and... alive. But after the Civil war broke out... it's become a wasteland... It's dieing." he finished softly. His voice sounded sad and a little pained. My heart flew out to him, I felt so bad for him. It must be hard. When your planet is just sitting out there in the cold deep space rotting away until it slowly dies away. And then knowing that there's nothing you can do about it. I slowly crawled my way forward, past his chest plates, and to his face. He had a longing look on his face, mixed with a hint of sadness. I didn't like it at all. The more I looked at it, the more I began to feel depressed myself.

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a hushed voice. He finally took his eyes off the sky and looked at me. I gave him a gentle smile and put a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah." he replied back, staring into my eyes. We sat there, eyes locked for who knows how long. Finally he opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the bases alarm as it went off from the inside. He took his eyes off mine and looked at the entrance to the base. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I blushed lightly. That had never really happened before. His eyes... it was like I was lost in them.

I grimaced at my thoughts, a little confused at my own behavior. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up, yelping in surprise. I felt Hot Shot shake slightly as he let out a chuckle, making me blush in embarrassment.

"It's not funny, I didn't know you were gonna pick me up!" I pouted as he laughed at me.

"Yeah what ever. Lets just get inside and find out what's up."

At that I nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

When Hot Shot and I had arrived back inside, we found out that another Minicon had activated. Ever since the Decepticons had gotten the Star Saber, we had been losing quite a lot. This time Optimus held us back from going, saying that the battles were getting to dangerous for us to go on. So we were here at the base, watching our friends in battle.

I gasped slightly as I saw Devaster yell in surprise as something hit his hand at the last second, knocking the Minicon out of his clutches. A second later he was beamed away back to the Decepticon's base, as they retreated. My eyes widened. They won.

"Who did that?" I asked in surprise looking around on the monitor. All the other Autobot's had been preoccupied defending themselves, there was no way any of them could have done it.

"What happened to the Minicon!" Alexis yelled in surprise. I watched as it was tossed in the air. All the sudden a blue and orange bot jumped in the air, catching the Minicon in his hands. He raced up a hill and transformed, then quickly revealed it. Optimus started to thank him and then told him that the Minicons name was Incinerator. Hot Shot went to introduce himself and held out his hand, but the bot just brushed him off, completely ignoring him. I frowned. How rude.

"I don't like this guy," I remarked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlos develop a wicked and mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh please Brooke. You just don't like him because he didn't say hello to your little precious." he teased, laughing. The others joined in as my whole face turned red blushing. I scrunched my face up in annoyance and hit Carlos on his head. He 'owed' and rubbed the newly sore spot.

"I do not!" I yelled stubbornly, and turned my back on them. I crossed my arms.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I just don't trust him is all. He doesn't act like the other Autobots." I said defending myself. Carlos snickered.

"You just met him," he paused, "scratch that, you just saw him."

" Look, just because I don't like him because he ignored Hot Shot in a rude manner, doesn't mean that I _like_ Hot Shot." I retorted and huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that." he said dismissively, making me blush again. They couldn't see it this time though, because I had my back turned to them. I was about to talk back when the Autobots started to come back through the launch gate. A smile spread across my face immediately, forgetting the pointless and annoying conversation. I turned around and walked (more like ran) over to the area. As Optimus, Red Alert, and Hot Shot came into view, they all started commenting them. I walked over to Hot Shot. He looked down at me.

"Hey nice job there." I said smiling at him. He nodded at me and grinned.

"Thanks, but really we would've lost without Blurr." he said. I blinked in confusion. All the sudden it dawned on me that was probably the name of the new bot.

Suddenly I saw movement behind him. Instinctively, (from having to hide behind him when we would go out with them to get Minicons) I hid slightly behind Hot Shot's leg. The figure appeared and before my eyes was a large blue and orange mech, around the same height as Hot Shot. His red eyes shot toward Carlos and Rad and the rest of them. His red eyes gleamed in surprise, and annoyance.

"There he is" I heard Billy end his comment.

"Check out that cool armor" Carlos remarked.

"Kids meet our new teammate. I'm sure you were watching over the monitor and saw that last minute save. His names Blurr." Optimus said introducing the newest bot. We were quiet until Carlos pushed Rad forward.

"eh?...Uh..um.. Hey hows it goin? I'm Rad and these are my friends." he said as the others joined him from behind.

"I'm Alexis and I already love that attitude of yours." she said, making me roll my eyes and huff silently. Tch. Suck up.

"You were super cool the way you snatched those Minicons from the other guys." Carlos said excitement in his voice.

"Yeah we were watching the whole thing from here." Billy remarked.

"Hey do you happen to have a website I can check out?" Fred chimed in. I raised an eyebrow. Why the hell would an _Autobot_, a powerful Cybertronian from outerspace, have a _website._ I swear sometimes I think he is brain dead (or at least he has no common sense what-so-ever).

They all started b lurting out comments to him. I just stayed quiet, being a little shy (hey you would be too if you have a super huge like 50 foot tall robot from outer space that you did not know, standing right in front of you.)

"These kids are from here on Earth. Their our good friends and have been invaluable in our battle against the Decepticons." Optimus said turning to him.

The bot stayed quiet and then walked off into the other room; leaving everyone (well except the other Autobots) with blank, confused looks on their faces. I grimaced. How rude. I knew I didn't like him.

"Well ain't he just a cheery little gumdrop from sunshine land." I said making everyone look at me with confused and puzzled looks on their faces. I shrugged.

"I don't like him" as all I said.

"Well I won't come to conclusions and say I don't like him yet, but I'll agree with Brooke. He's seems really rude and unwelcoming." Hot Shot said frowning. I nodded in agreement.

Scavenger sighed.

"He's always been like that. Well, after the war started anyway. You'll get used to it." he said and left; probably to go nap somewhere. He did that occasionally after battle. Deciding to forget about Blurr for the time being, I looked up at Hot Shot, who inturn put down his hadn for me to climb on. I happily obliged. Climbing on, we walked off towards the lift that took us to the top of the base.

* * *

"What is the vital component that allows a Cybertronian to have the capacity to refuel?" Red Alert asked as we started our routine review of what we went over yesterday.

"That would be the energy absorber." I stated answering. He nodded, telling me I was right. Well duh, that one really wasn't that hard to remember.

"What allows a Cybertronian to move in combat, or engage in battle?" Red Alert asked pacing back and forth in front of me. I was sitting on some type of machine in one of the main rooms. I swayed my feet back and forth while staring at the ground.

"Battle Computer." I said simultaneously not really paying attention.

Red Alert nodded again and then started to talk about what I was suppossed to be learning today. I, though, was off in my own world. That new bot, Blurr, just disturbed me. I don't know why but I didn't like the way he acted around and treated us. And if that wasn't bad, he treated the Minicons the same way as well. I grimaced. The way he shrugged off and ignored Hot Shot like that...

All the sudden the sound of Red's feet pacing on the floor halted.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. He had stopped pacing and was facing me.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked making Red Alert sigh.

"Brooke is there something wrong?" Red Alert asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure... I guess I'm just distracted today. I've been thinking about that new bot... Blurr I think it was. I just don't like him," I said. Red Alert sighed.

"Okay how about we take a break today, and just start off were we left off tomorrow. Obviously, you're not going to pay attention today" he said. I nodded at him and watched him leave through the doors.

With a sigh I got up and walked off, thinking. Eventually I came across one of the main rooms. Voices snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Blurr sitting down with the 'gang' crowded in front of him.

"God, he's an eating machine!" I heard Alexis yell in wonder as they all watched Fred eat from a bag of potato ships. I sighed as Billy said something about sharing and tried to take the bag from Fred's hands. They started to fight over it, right in front of Blurr. I slapped my forehead in exasperation. This was so _not_ the right impression we should be giving in front of new bots here, even _if_ they happen to be complete jerks in the first place. It was giving us humans a bad name (in my opinion at least). I walked up to them, they didn't seem to notice my presence. I hit them both on the head, making them drop the Potato chips. I caught it before it hit the floor and held it away from there grasp. I frowned.

"What are you two doing? Why are you fighting over a _freaking bag of potato chips?_ Especially in front of someone new to thje base! Do you know how bad of an impression that gives!" I semi-yelled/scolded. They had guilty looks on their faces. They were quiet. I sighed a little, and relaxed.

"Fred, share. If Billy wants some then you should share," I said and turned my attention to Billy, "Billy, if you want some, then you _ask_. It's not right to take someone's stuff without asking." I said.

"Yeah Billy. _Ask._" Fred remarked, making me bop him on the head.

"You were in the wrong just as much as he was." I said annoyed. Sheesh, I swear, these guys need to seriously be taught some manors.

"Hey how come no body told me there was a party going on in here?" I heard Hot Shots familiar smooth voice come from behind me as I heard the sliding doors open. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, giving the chips back to Fred with out looking. As I walked over to Hot Shot, I heard the sound of Blurr standing up and walking off. I turned around just in time to see him wordlessly leave the room.

"Was it something I said?" Hot Shot asked. I grimaced.

"No. He's just an unsocial jerk." I said back, after making sure he wasn't with in hearing distance. All the others started asking were he was going, and why he was leaving. He didn't reply.

"Hey I get it, he probably just wanted to see the base, that's all." Carlos said cluelessly. I slapped my forehead. He was so gullible and clueless! Rad and Alexis looked at each other.

"Carlos that's not it" I said and sighed.

* * *

I smiled and made my way to the rec room. The Autobots had installed is for us humans a while back, carrying two bags with some fruit and snacks and a couple of waters and soda. I had just recently come back from the store (I rode my bike there). After the whole Blurr being rude scene, I had decided to get something to eat, only to find the refrigerator completely empty. It was like a barren waste land. No doubt it had been Fred's doing... I wonder where they all had gone off too. They were probably hanging out (or making mischief and trouble). Either that or they were swooning over the newest mech to arrive, AKA Blurr. I'm surprised he hadn't been rude, vocally I mean, to them yet. He must have a lot of self control to be able to put up with the Trio of Trouble, meaning Carlos, Billy, and Fred.

I rounded the corner that lead to the rec room but stopped when few voices caught my attention. I saw Grindor, Sureshock, and Highwire lined up on the side of Carlos, Billy and Fred. Alexis and Rad were standing in front of them talking. Hot Shot was standing behind them, listening to them telling their story.

Shouldn't he still be training? Was I really gone that long?

…Nah, I couldn't have.

Scavenger probably just got sleepy and let him go early.

I sighed, maybe I thought it to soon. By the down caste and disappointed look they held on their faces, I'm that they either noticed the food shortage, or Blurr was being a complete jerk again.

"Come on Carlos don't take it personally." Alexis said

"Yeah guy lighten up" Rad added. They seemed to be trying to cheer the trio up.

"yeah easy for you to say. You didn't see him balling us out." Carlos said bummed out.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Alexis said. I walked up to them, catching their attention.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked

"Blurr totally snapped at us." Billy muttered.

"Yeah, he said we were immature and other things." Fred complained. I rolled my eyes and then grimaced.

"Okay that's it" I said and set my groceries on the floor gently. They all looked at me. "Put these in the fridge in the rec room will ya?" I said as I started to walk towards the door that lead to the main hall way.

Just as I got to the door, I stopped and looked back over my shoulder. They were all looking at me dumbfounded. I glared at them, well mainly Billy and Fred.

"And don't eat it all before it even gets to the fridge. When I come back, there better be food in the fridge!" I warned them, directed at Fred mostly. He smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

* * *

"God where does this guy disappear to!" I yelled in frustration as I leaned against one of the walls of the bases numerous hallways. I'd been looking for Blurr for an hour straight! God, this guy was like a ninja! I must have rounded the whole base _at least_ 6 times already. Sliding down the wall, I sighed and stared at the ceiling. This was just not worth it any more...

. After catching my breath I stood up and started off back to the rec room in defeat. Maybe Hot Shot was there...

All the sudden I heard loud clunks of footsteps walking from behind me. They weren't that loud (for a transformer at least) and they seemed light and quick, as if the person was ready to take off running at any second. I turned around abruptly to see Blurr walking my way.

"Hey Blurr!" I yelled up at him as he neared me. He stopped a few feet from me and looked down with an emotionless face, er optics really.

"I-" I started but was cut off by the Minicon alarm. Blurr took one last look and in a blink he was already off running full speed toward the launch room. A look of pure shock ran across my face. God that bot is _**FAST. **_Huffing, I started to make my way to the launch room, running off after him.

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the launch room, the guys had already left and were already battling Decepticons (the base was HUGE okay?).

The bots were all gathered in a group. Optimus was talking to them when suddenly the Decepticons approached them from behind. One of the Minicons drove off past Hot Shot. Hot Shot transformed, following the Minicon. Blurr transformed only seconds after and followed Hot Shot. I watched as they started to gain on the Minicon. Sideways and Cyclonus appeared behind them, following the two bots.

All the sudden Hot Shot and Blur started to bump into each other.

"What are they doing?" I asked confused. What where they doing? They're on the same team!

"They're supposed to be after the Minicons, not each other!" Red yelled.

"Must be some type of bot testosterone thing." Billy commented. I looked back at him weirdly. Did Mech's even have testosterone?

"There defiantly trying to out do each other." Carlos said looking up at the monitor.

"This is stupid! Their supposed to be working as a team." Alexis stated. She shifted her weight on one foot and crossed her arms. A scowl crossed her face as she continued watching. I glanced at the others for a second to see them having having similar stances. All of them were negative. I looked back at the screen. Except for Billy who was smirking a little.

"Yeah but this is kind of cool too." he said smugly, amusement in his voice. I hit him in the back of the head; of course not to hard, but enough for him to get the point. I gave him a look. He looked at me warily as he 'owed,' and started to rub the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. I sighed ( I seemed to be doing that a lot ever since I met the Autobots) and looked back at the screen.

The two mechs were still ramming each other (god did that sound wrong). Cyclonus started to shoot at them. I tensed up a little, forgetting my annoyance temporarily, worried. I relaxed quickly though, reminding myself that they had been doing this for years, longer than I was even in existence (heck even before my great great great grandmother was even born!). They always got by and survived. I shouldn't be worried. Still though, I couldn't shake the feeling.

Smokescreen suddenly shot at Sideways, making him swerve off the road. Cyclonus immediately reacted, turning his attention towards Smokescreen. As he neared Cyclonus returned fire, knocking smokescreen off his feet. I looked back at the monitor that had a visual of Hot Shot and Blurr. They had started to go at it again, hitting each other in the side. They swerved to a stop as they both neared a cliff. The Minicon used it's brake to swerve behind them. The Minicon drove right after them at full speed and drove off the cliff. He transformed in mid air and grabbed a hold of the cliff. He started climbing up. Acting immediately, Hot Shot powerlinked with Jolt and flew off the cliff as well. Blurr copied their actions, powerlinking with Incinerator. He activated his rockets and jumped over the cliff as Hot Shot landed safely on the other side. He flew threw the air and landed right in front of the Minicon, blocking little robots path. He started to do doughnuts at a high speed with his rockets. The force of it lift Hot Shot and the poor Minicon in the air, throwing them towards the bleachers of the race track. They landed, and took cover behind the wall that separated the track from the bleachers.

**[a/n: Okay I know you might be a little lost at race track but I swear this is in the episode. I'm just summarizing it because I suck at fight scenes and stuff. Also, I don't even know WHERE the bleachers came from, but it looks like a race track or something. I was a little lost too. I think this is a mistake or something the writers and animators made in this episode.]**

Blurr transformed, running towards the place where they had landed. Hot Shot appeared as he sat up, feeling the force stop. He seemed to start yelling at Blurr. I watched as they argued back and forth. Suddenly in the corner of the screen I saw the Minicon starting to run off up the bleachers. The two bickering bots seemed to not notice. Acting on impulse, I quickly pressed (more like slammed) the red button, that allowed us to communicate with the bots through the com link.

"HOT SHOT! BLURR! THE Minicon!" I yelled into the intercom in a rush. The Minicon was quick, and was already at the top of the bleachers by this time. The ran up to the side, both standing at each others side, looking up at the Minicon. Hot Shot stepped forward onto the bleachers slowly in an attempt to not alarm the Minicon. The bleachers gave way under his foot though and it went straight through the metal. He started to struggle, desperately trying to free himself. Seeing this Blurr took out his gun and pointed it at the Minicon.

My eyes widened.

"What is he _doing_?" I asked disbelievingly as he shot at the Minicon, ignoring Hot Shot who I assumed was yelling at him to stop. My eyes widened in horror as the little bot fell through the bleachers, not being able to withstand the lasers. Acting quickly, Hot Shot punched the bleachers, which in turn gave way, leaving a huge hole as it fell underneath his weight. Now both him and the Minicon were out of sight. Alexis started to type rapidly on the computer keyboards.

"Quick Laser beak! Get a visual on them!" She yelled frantically, as she manipulated Laserbeak's controls. He flew around the bleachers just in time to see Hot Shot make a long jump to catch the Minicon. He twisted in mid-flight, catching the Minicon in his arms, and then hit the hard ground, sliding on his back. It looked painful, and by the look on his face, it was. The Minicon struggled and shrugged it's way from his grasp. It crawled out, seemingly unharmed. Blurr suddenly appeared on screen, towering over Hot Shot and the little bot. For a second there I felt a small pang of worry, fearing that he would do something else to harm the little robot. But he seemed to just stand there, as if he were confused or something. Suddenly out of no where, Cyclonus swooped down and swiped the Minicon up from Hot Shot. I gasped a bit, and then frowned. The two bot just stared up at him as he flew off.

* * *

I watched as Alexis and the 'gang' were scolding Hot Shot. They had decided after the little 'incident' to talk some 'sense' into Hot Shot. I myself didn't really agree with this. I mean Blurr was apart of this too, it wasn't all Hot Shot's fault.

"I'm sorry, I guess we lost our heads today" Hot Shot said softly as he looked at the ground.

"I'm not saying you should the same way you do about Blurr as you do with Red Alert or Optimus, but at least you've gotta work with him." Rad scolded, a serious look was planted on his face.

"How are you supposed to get anywhere if you don't even trust one of your partners?" Alexis huffed, a frown placed on her face and her hands resting on her hips. Rad was at her side, (as _always_) with a very similar pose, except he had his arms crossed. The others were just crowded behind them. I myself was right behind them, standing next to Carlos. I ripped my gaze off of Alexis and, for the first time since the guys got back, I looked up at Hot Shot. His face held remorse and regret. Obviously he was blaming himself for the loss of the Minicon, and for his actions towards Blurr. I felt a ping of sadness and sympathy inside of me. I hated it when he was like this, when he was sad or angry, because for some reason, I felt the same way too. I'm not sure how to describe it. Its like his emotions would drift to me and affect me too. It was confusing.

"yeah..." he said quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts, "you're right." He didn't say anything else, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Alexis and Rad walked off, not saying another word. Carlos, Billy, and Fred looked at each other, as if having some kind of telepathic conversation. After a moment of silence, they nodded at each other and ran off towards the break room; leaving me and Hot Shot standing there. He turned and walked off silently towards the rooming section of the base, not even noticing that I was still there. He seemed to be distracted. He was in his own little world. Deciding not to follow, I headed towards the lab (Red Alert had set up a small work area for me, where I could study and build things) to work on one of my projects for school. I figured he needed some time.

* * *

I sighed as I set down my screw driver after tightening the last screw on my newest project. I was trying to build a simple laser pointer (yes a laser pointer). Of course it would have been a piece of cake if were just a plain old one, but I wanted to make it with a stronger laser. One that you could actually see the line. I had thought about making an actual small pocket laser, (the kind that hurts) but I wasn't sure if Red Alert would help me with that, seeing as it's a weapon. So, even if it would be extremely helpful, (you know for like self defense and stuff... especially against Decepticons!) I decided against it. Sighing, I stood up from my stool, I couldn't work right now. It had only been about 30 minutes since the guys had gotten back and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of Hot Shot. I couldn't stop thinking about him. How he had looked when he walked away. What's worse, is the more I thought about it, the more depressed and sad I became. It was so confusing. I'd never cared so strongly about how someone else had felt before. I couldn't figure out why. It was new to me, and I wasn't sure how to react to it.

Perhaps it was time to go talk to him. Making up my mind, I stood up from my stool and put my tools away. After caring for and putting my project safely against the wall in the middle of my work bench, I left the room, heading for Hot Shot's quarters.

The doors slid open automatically as I arrived in his room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head towards the ground, and his hands clasp together. He didn't seem to notice my presence. He was in the same kinds of daze as before, in deep thought.

Quietly walking forward, I placed a hand on his leg to get his attention.

"Hey..." I started softly, trying my best to sound comforting. He seemed to snap out of his daze and looked down at me questioningly.

"It's not all you're fault. Blurr had a big part in it too, he was just as much in the wrong as you were. Stop blaming yourself." I said softly and added, "I hate to see you like this." His face softened and he withdrew his gaze from me back to the floor. Her didn't say anything. He didn't need too. He glanced at me, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and looked back at the ground. I hugged his leg a little, and leaned on him slightly.

" Hot Shot... you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always willing to listen to what you have to say." I said softly and added, "I'm here for you."

He turned his gaze back to me for a second. It was hard to tell, but there was a hint of surprise on his face. After a moment, he looked back at the ground.

" It's just... I know better. I should have kept my head on straight. I should have kept my emotions in check. I let my pride get the best of me, and in result, we lost the Minicon." he said remorsefully.

"It wasn't you're fault Hot Shot. Even if you did mess up a little, there was no way of knowing that Cyclonus was going to take the Minicon. There was no way you could have seen that coming... Besides, everyone makes mistakes every once in a while. No one is perfect." I told him.

He nodded in reply, but I could tell he wasn't so convinced as I hoped he would have been. I sighed quietly and started to climb up him. He jumped a little and watched me until I reached his shoulder. I walked over to his head and sat down his front of him.

"Hot Shot, I hate to see you like this. It hurts me to see you so sad or down. Even if you still blame yourself, would you please try to cheer up a little... for me?" I asked. His optics seemed to dim a little and he smiled a little bit.

"Yeah..." he said and was silent for a moment, "Thanks you Brooke."

His mood seemed to rise a little and the air seemed to lighten a little. I grinned at him.

"No problem." I replied, and didn't say anything further. A silence seemed to form between us. It wasn't really awkward, but more like a comforting one. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until I could feel him leaning forward towards me. It wasn't until then that I noticed how close I actually was to him. I was inches from his face. My face turned red, blushing, as I felt his lips brush lightly against mine. I tensed a little at first, not really sure what to do. Soon I retaliated, closing my eyes and leaning into the kiss.

It was a little awkward (or weird rather) at first, because of the size difference. It wasn't to bad though. He wasn't all that much bigger than I was (surprisingly). I guess it wasn't until now that I had realized that even though there obviously was a size difference, his lips (and head I suppose) weren't that much bigger than mine. I mean I did come up a little past his knee caps. I was a tiny bit taller than Rad (Unfortunately I had inherited my height from my fathers side of the family, who were notorious for being tall. I often felt like one of those Amazon women). After a moment or two though, I became more adjusted to it.

His lips were surprisingly soft. Instead of being cold, like metal was, they were lukewarm. They weren't hot, yet they weren't cold. He had this metallic sweet cinnamon flavor that was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. It was so good, almost addicting. I liked it. A lot. After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart. We just stared at each other, mostly in shock, and joy.

After a few seconds, Hot Shot started rubbing the back of his helm, and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. I'm sure that if he could, he would be blushing. He adverted his eyes from mine, avoiding my gaze.

"I...I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I didn't mean too.. I'm sorry... I understand if you don't feel the same way..." he stammered, embarrassed and not really sure what to say. I smiled at him.

"It's okay..." I whispered with a grin, my blush growing, "... I liked it."

His face seemed to light up a little, his mood drastically increased. He grinned at me, and kissed me again. This time in was a little harder, and a little bit more passionate. But I could tell he was holding back, like he was hesitating, or being careful. The kiss lasted longer than the other one, and we only stopped when I needed air. I blushed and grinned, not being able to contain it. He chuckled a little at my expression.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." he whispered, surprising me. My blush deepened, it was a little embarrassing. My reaction only made him laugh a little more. I sat down and leaned my back against his cheek. Another comforting silence like before drifted between us, both of us feeling at ease and relaxed.

After a while, a thought came to me. I hesitated for a while though, because I knew it would probably make him a little sad (maybe mad or annoyed) like before.

"Hot Shot... I think... you should go make up with Blurr. Just like apologize or something... At least call a truce." I said, and felt him tense a little. He relaxed though after a moment and sighed.

"Yeah... you're right, I guess I should." he agreed, (which was a shocker. For once his pride didn't get in the way) his smile disappearing. I smiled and gave him one more peck on the lips. He grinned once again, happy. I hesitated, but climbed down his chest and dropped onto his bed. He got up and turned a little, hesitating. I motioned for him to go. He sighed, but obeyed anyway and walked off.

* * *

The Sun started to set in the distance as I walked out onto the cliffs. Ahead of me I could see Blurr and Hot Shot talking together. I smiled slightly to myself and started to walk towards them as they bumped fists. They seemed to be doing a lot better.

"Hey guys, you seem to be getting along." I said grinning as I approached them. Hot Shot turned to me at the sound of my voice. I could see Blurr looking past his shoulder. Hot Shot smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yeah, and I get the feeling its going to be that way for a while." he said cheerfully, glancing at Blurr for a second before returning his gaze to me. I walked up to Hot Shot and touched his leg, silently asking him to pick me up. He leaned down and swooped me up in his hand and placed me on his shoulder. Carefully, while trying to not knock me off, he sat down against the rock and watched the sun. Blurr still stood there in silence.

"Brooke, I wanted to apologize to you and the humans," he started " I haven't really been the nicest guy I could be since I got here, and It was rude of me to act the way I did towards you guys. I'm sorry." he said straight forwardly. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"It's no problem Blurr. Don't worry about it." I said reassuring him that he was forgiven. He nodded, and If I could see his face, I'm sure there would have been a small smile planted on it.

Smiling I leaned back against Hot Shot and watched the Sun set in the distance.

* * *

**CRAPPY ENDING! I KNOW! THIS CHAPTER WAS A FAIL! ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I'M WRITING IT IN 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE I THINK I SUCK AT 1ST PERSON...**

**I also took the Mary sue test and it seems that she isn't a Mary Sue... which I don't believe... I think I'm having a little trouble developing her character, but I think in future chapter that I'm going to get better. I tried not to use 'I' a lot because I felt that I was starting to revert back to that old Quizilla habit... I also recently had been cut off from word so I'm using this program called Open Office and it's spell check is a little different then word so there might be a couple of things I missed in there... God I cant believe this took me like 3 days. (of course I separated working on it in between the time). I tried with the intimate scene... Oh yeah and if you look at the episode Carnival, there is one scene with Hot Shot and Rad and Carlos all together, and Rad comes a little past Hot Shots knee cap. I'm so happy it's not to bad because making that kiss scene would have been a little hard if he were any bigger... But yeah, just check out that episode if you want a size reference. :]**

**Oh my lord I'm so sorry for this humongous blog... THING.. **

**R&R please! ^^ I love feed backs from people who actually may (or may not) like this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Crash

**HEY! :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had the time lately with school and all (that's what I get for taking Advanced Placement and honors classes lol). Anyway I have break this week (YAY!) and I decided to update. I'm sorry that this one is a little short but yeah oh well. And Yes I know the Decepticon I introduced isn't from the Armada series but I love him and he's awesome and I think he was a good choice for this situation. Anyway, I know half of you don't even read this but yeah.**

**Oh and thank you guys so much for the reviews (even if it is just 12 :O) **

**ummm This one is dedicated to:**

**Carter547**: Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you so much for the comment! :D I hope you enjoy this one! Lol I love your comment on the 3rd chapter btw. Absolutely positively amazing-sing-sing is hilarious. Where ever did you come up with that? D

**Vindicated Skies: **Thanks, I really was starting to think she was Mary-sue and yeah I was still a little hesitant about writing this chapter, I hope you like it!

**Pokemonjkl**: Yeah I planned on putting some more romancey stuff in it, but I think I didn't put enough... Anyway yeah so enjoy the chapter! I hope you like it~!

* * *

"Brooke, you know I worry about you, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Hot Shot oh so familiar voice shot through the receiver of her i-phone. Brooke rolled her eyes. Ever since the kiss, Hot Shot had become overwhelmingly protective of her, even though nothing else really was done after that, heck they never even talked about it! Brooke sighed irritably, she was flattered that he cared so much but it was getting annoying.

"Because Hot Shot you would have come up with a way to get Alexis to go, or a reason for me not to go, or would have _made_ me bring you along. I wanted some girl time." she said and smiled as he huffed defiantly.

"I would not have." he pouted over the phone. She could just imagine him with his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. She laughed.

"Oh yes you most certainly would have." she retorted, almost playfully. She heard him grunt again, but he seemed to loosen up a little. She came to a red light and stopped, switching the phone to another ear.

The light turned and she continued on through the intersection.

He growled suddenly in frustration over the phone.

"Out of all the times you choose to go alone somewhere, it just had to be now of _all _days." he remarked a little exasperated. Brooke was immediately alarmed.

"What's wrong? What do you mean of all days?" she said a little worried, and turned onto a somewhat clear road, taking a back road. They were usually safer and had less traffic..._usually_.

She slowed down a bit seemingly to be more on the alert.

"Optimus and Red Alert picked up some recent Decepticon activity in the area...and we picked up a new Decepticon signal 2 days ago entering Earths surface and landing near town." he said gravely. Brooke Slammed on the brakes immediately, skidding the car.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have gone alone!" she said. Thankfully the road was deserted and no cars were present.

"Brooke, what was that in the background? Are those squealing tires?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes but that's not the point! Why wasn't I-" Brooke did not have time to finish her sentence as something hit her car. Something large.

"Ahh!" Brooke screamed in shock and terror, ear split tingly as metal tore through her car. The car was flipped on its side and rolled off the road in a pile of scrap heap. The widows and widow shield shattered, pieces of glass going everywhere. Several piercing her body, making pain surge her body. She screamed again as two exceptionally large pieces of glass cut through her left arm and one somewhere on her lower torso. Hopefully not piercing one of her vitals. She yelled as the car rolled a 3rd time and skidded to a stop. She could feel the blood tricking from her wounds. Her head hurt like hell and she had a hard time seeing, her vision going in and out.

"BROOKE! Are you okay? What happened? Are you being attacked! Brooke! ANSWER ME!" Brooke could vaguely hear Hot Shots panicked voice. He'd heard her screams no doubt. She groaned and tried to grab the phone that was lying a little bit in front of her. But when she moved her arm she screamed as pain shot through her arm. Hot Shots voice seemed to spike, and she could hear him screaming her name... something about coordinates, and Red Alert.. She could feel herself fading. She gritted her teeth, holding the pain inside. She scooted herself to the phone.

"Hot Shot.. help me please." she pleaded, the glass in her torso felt like it was burning. She felt wet, on her underbelly, and realized it was blood.

"Where are you Brooke? Hold on i'm tracing your call!" he yelled in a hurry. Brooke felt her vision get worse. She was running out of time.

"Hot Shot, some one hit me off the side of the road... it hurts really badly. The glass. I'm bleeding..." her voice trailed off. Unable to to will her self to speak anymore. As blackness over took her line of vision and slowly her consciousness.

"I'M ON MY WAY Brooke!" was the last thing she heard before she completely faded.

* * *

Darkness. That's all she could see. She felt nothing. Saw nothing. Nor could she hear nothing. She felt like she was floating in space, with no stars. She couldn't feel anything, yet she felt like she wanted to cry. It was then that she remembered. She remembered a crash. A brute force. She tried to think. What happened?

She remembered pain...pain.. and glass. There was glass. And shattering. And screams and sounds. It was coming back to her now. She remembered screams... her screams. Then it hit her.

Hot Shot. He'd been calling. He was scared. She was scared... She remembered fading...

Was this...was this what the afterlife was like? Or was this some crazy dream...she doubted it.

The thought suddenly made a chill run down her spine. She was scared. There where so many things she hadn't gotten to do yet. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet.

She didn't get to tell Hot Shot how much she...

"Brooooke." a creepy voice echoed through her dark space. She looked around but saw nothing...

"Brooke" the voice said... suddenly Brooke noticed white dots around her. It took her a moment before she realized that these were stars. Stars.. It clicked. She was in outer space... it wasn't her mind. How was she alive?...

oh right...she was dead. Of course she could be alive her. She was already dead. She didn't need oxygen...so if that was the case...then what was this? Some weird way to get to heaven. Maybe it really was somewhere in space...What ever happened to the golden stairs or what ever...

"Brooke." She heard the voice become louder... it was deep. She'd never heard it before...

Suddenly she looked straight ahead. She hadn't realized she was looking straight. Something big. Something big appeared before her. It was huge...and round. A sphere. A planet? But it was metal... Was this Cybertron?...

…. No it couldn't be...well she _was_ dead. And she _had_ seen other unbelievable things happen. It was possible. She feel her self being pulled closer to the sphere.

"BROOKE!"

White.

* * *

Pain erupted from her chest as Brooke was pulled into the living world. Her lungs burned and she was gasping for air. Everything was blurry. She could make out a red and blue figure. Red Alert?

A Yellow and Red figure came into view...! Hot Shot! She tried to smile sat him, but she couldn't will her self to move. She felt a hand wrap around hers. She gasped as a sharp point was stuck in her right arm, the one that wasn't injured, without warning. She could start to hear voices.

"Brooke..." She heard Hot Shots voice whisper and the hand tightened it grip a little.

"Ughhh" she grumbled in paint, wishing Red Alert would just give her a pain killer already.

She heard cheering. Alexis...Rad...Carlos...Fred...Billy...

She recognized their voices.

"SHUT UP YOU GLITCH HEADS!" She heard Hot Shots voice yell. Immediately the sounds stopped. Silence consumed the room. Brooke groaned as she finally started to see clearly.

She tried to sit up, which was a horrible idea because it resulted in pain in her chest.

"She's waking up, I suggest all of of you leave. She is going to be in immense pain. And I haven't gotten the chance to give her pain killers yet." Red Alert said. She glanced to the side to see the group leave.

"Brooke, how are you?" Brooke look up to see Hot Shot leaning over her, with a small smile on his face. She tried to speak at first, but nothing came out. Finally after a moment or two she managed to get a 'okay' out.

He grinned at her.

"W-what happened?" she asked her, voice was scratchy. Red Alert then injected something else into her arm, making her flinch and grimace, giving Red Alert a brief glare. He though had his back turned to her already,.

"We don't know yet...you've been out for a week... we think it was that new Decepticon. His name is Barricade. We don't know what his intentions were but..." he paused and got this serious determined look on his face, "I won't let them to ever touch you again Brooke. Their never going to hurt you again. So as long as my spark is still beating, I promise you." he said and leaned down, putting her hand on his cheek with his hand. It felt warm and soft. She blushed as she remembered our conversation about a month ago, the day Blurr had shown up. When she had asked him if he could feel touch.. Butterflies blossomed in her stomach, creating a bubbly ticklish feeling. It was weird, but... it felt good. She felt her heart race faster as she moved her hand, lightly stroking his cheek a little, making him smile.

Brooke gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Hot Shot... You have no idea how much that means to me." I said softly, the pain starting to fade. She guessed Red Alert had given her some pain numbing substance. He stared at her with caring eyes, or at least she thought so, it was kind of hard to tell when he had optics with no pupils and such. She had a feeling though that they caring eyes.

A genuine silence fell between them. Slowly she noticed he was moving his face closer to hers.

"Hot Shot I..." she started but didn't get a chance to finish as she found she could not speak any longer. His face was so close...

Someone cleared their throat suddenly, snapping them out of their moment. Brooke grimaced in disappointment for a second as Hot Shot quickly withdrew his face and whipped his head in the direction of the sound. But then she wiped it off her face, feeling the need to be optimistic about this.

Red Alert was standing there with his arms crossed, a small smirk on his face, barely noticeable. Brooke sure if he had his visor off he would be looking at the two questioningly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment you two but, Brooke you need some rest, you've had a long week, and you need to give your body a chance to heal a little. Your probably drained of energy." Red Alert said. It wasn't really on till now that Brooke did notice that she felt very tired, and weak. She yawned a little, but quickly hid it, not wanting to prove him right. Suddenly, she remembered her...dream... when she was out.

"Hot Shot! Red Alert!" she yelled their names getting her attention, and then shot up in her bed.. probably not the brightest idea as she hissed a little at the pain in her torso.

"Don't sit up abruptly, you'll reopen your wounds Brooke." Red Alert said sternly... which was a tiny bit surprising, seeing how Red Alert was almost _never_ stern or not nice. Hot Shot gently pushed her back a little it and then adjust the bed so that she was sitting up a little.

"B-but I saw something in my dream! It was saying my name! I was in space and..and.. I saw this huge thing!" she said excitedly. Red Alert held up his hand, getting her attention.

"Slow down, what did you see?" Red Alert said calmly.

"well..I was floating in space." she started and then Hot Shot cut in.

"Space?" he asked, Brooke nodded.

"Yeah space, and there was a deep voice calling my name. It was deeper than any voice I'd ever heard before. And then When I looked forward there was this huge sphere thing. It was big enough to be, and was shaped like a planet! It was maybe even bigger than Earth. It was sort of like Saturn, because it had rings, except it had two of them. Then when I got closer I could see that it was made out of metal and mechanical parts! It looked Cybertronian like!" she said and looked puzzled as Red Alert and Hot Shot looked at each other worriedly, and which soon turned into grim faces.

"Did I see Cybertron?" she asked a little alarmed at their looks. They were silent for a moment. The Hot Shot shook his head, taking her hand in his again.

"No Brooke, that wasn't Cybertron..." he said as his voice trailed off. She looked at both them in confusion.

"I need to go talk to Prime" Red Alert said and walked off hurriedly. Brooke looked at Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot, what was that?" she asked. She never got her answer though as Hot Shot leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He stayed there for a moment, seemingly not wanting to stop. When he drew away he leaned his forehead on hers.

"That was something very evil Brooke... And for some reason he appeared to you in a dream...which can only mean very bad things." Hot Shot said softly. Brooke frowned.

"he?" she inquired, a little frightened now.

"Yes, his name is Unicron the Planet Eater, and Chaos Bringer."

* * *

**Okay so how did you like it? I know its a little short but yeah... Anyway I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again. I hate school, but I have to keep up my straight A's if I want to reach my dream of becoming an animator and work for some big company like Pixar or Dream Works or something... :] Oh and tell me if you see any mistakes of grammer or story wise. I did spell check but didn't have the time to reread it over. :[**

**anyways please rate and review! :D **


End file.
